¿Tu y yo?
by xXkatsuraXx
Summary: El vocalista mas popular de todo el instituto...Uchiha Sasuke...y la unica chica que lo aborrece, Haruno Sakura... ¿seran capaces estas dos almas de volverse una sola?...descubranlo! dentro! Sasusaku NaruHina
1. El regreso

Konichiwa

Konnichiwa! Aquí Katsura reportándose! Y trayéndoles mi nueva obra… espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla!

Bueno preparados… aquí va!

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece.

Ahora si xD

¿Tu…y yo?

Cáp.1

"El regreso"

-¡Sakura-chan!

Volteo un poco mi cabeza y diviso a unos metros a un muchacho rubio e hiperactivo con los brazos estirados y haciendo señas para que parara.

Una vez que el rubio llega a mi costado, le muestro una de mis mejores sonrisas y con una dulce voz le respondo…

-¡Buenos días! Naru-chan.

Naruto sonrió mostrándome su perfecta dentadura…y sus centellantes dientes…

"_Presumido"_

-¿Lista para volver a clases?

Asentí pesadamente, acababan de culminar las vacaciones y realmente me daba mucha pereza reanudar el año escolar…

-¡Arriba esos ánimos Sakura-chan!- canturreo Naruto.

-Sabes… me encantaría tener la energía que tu tienes Naru-chan…

Nos observamos unos momentos, era verdad que nos habíamos visto seguido a lo largo de las vacaciones, pero aun así parecía que no nos hubiéramos visto en años…

Nuestra relación era muy estrecha, casi como de hermanos, amigos desde la infancia, compañeros de clase durante toda la primaria y los mejores amigos hasta este momento en el cual cursábamos el cuarto año de secundaria.

El sonrió, yo sonreí, el me tomo la mano, yo sujete su mano, el corrió y yo lo seguí.

A veces no puedo creer que le pueda seguir el paso, ya que en menos de diez minutos ya podíamos observar la gran puerta que daba pase a nuestro "querido" internado…

-Eh… problemas, Sakura-chan…

Observe el lugar en donde los ojos de mi amigo se habían posado…

"_Ino… genial valla bienvenida… la chica plástica recibiéndonos…"_

-Valla, valla, la parejita del año hace su aparición…- comento burlonamente Ino, mientras se acercaba a nosotros con su grupito de amigas, que hicieron coro a la burla de Ino…

Naruto sonrió… paso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y…

-Hay… Ino, ¿desde cuando lo sabias?

En un principio me desconcertó un poco, pero luego me di cuenta que todo era una broma.

Ino parpadeo y poso su mirada sobre mí, esperando que comenzara a gritar como una histérica negando rotundamente alguna clase de relación con Naruto.

Me limite a abrazarlo y sonreírle burlonamente a Ino…

Ella al darse cuenta de la mala pasada volteo airosamente, haciendo que su enorme cabellera revoloteara un poco y se retiro con su grupito con aire ofendido, mientras que Naru-chan y yo reíamos con ganas…

-Viste la cara de idiota que puso…-dijo Naruto entre risas…

-Te lo dije ella anda tras de ti…-conteste yo.

-No lo digas ni en broma Sakura-chan…

Nuevas carcajadas salieron de nuestras bocas… si que la pasaba bien con Naruto.

Ya estábamos a punto de entrar cuando escuchamos un grito…

Volteamos a ver que era…

-Maldición, parece ser que Kami-sama no escucho mis ruegos- gimoteo Naruto.

-Ni los míos tampoco…

Allí estaba, el chico mas popular del internado… Sasuke Uchiha en medio de un mar de chicas.

A mi parecer, era un tipo… umm como decirlo… cabeza hueca, engreído, altanero, frívolo e irritante… pero aun así tenía locas a más de la mitad de las chicas que conformaban el instituto…

Si, esta bien… era guapo y por que no sexy con su atuendo de chico malo, ósea la camisa desfajada y algo salida…y más aun por que pertenecía a una banda, la más popular del colegio y el era el vocalista…

"_Sea quien sea, sigue siendo el mismo antipático de todos los años… nunca va a cambiar"_

Se abrió paso entre las chicas y me miro directamente con sus fríos ojos…

Me di la vuelta y ya me iba a marchar pero…

-¡Eh! Sakura-chan no piensas saludarme…

Me pare en seco, el sabia que detestaba que me llamara "chan"… y aun así lo hacia.

"_parece ser que este año también será igual al año pasado…¿acaso no piensa dejarme en paz?"_

-Ahhh… no te había visto, Sasuke- una sonrisa forzada apareció en mi rostro- buenos días…

El comenzó a caminar alrededor mió como si fuera una fiera que rodea a su presa…

-Sakura-chan te ha crecido un poco el pelo…- sonrió ligeramente.

-Sasuke… no la molestes…- la expresión de Naruto era amenazadora…pero…

La voz de Naruto estaba combinada con la de alguien más…

Gire para ver de quien provenía la otra voz… casi me desmayo.

Allí estaba, Itachi-san, el hermano mayor de Sasuke… el también era algo siniestro, pero me infundía mas confianza que Sasuke…

Increíblemente Sasuke había dejado de dar vueltas y observaba con una mirada asesina a su hermano, no era novedad saber que ambos no llevaban una relación ummm de hermanos…

Itachi se acerco a el, se inclino un poco y quedo a la altura del oído de Sasuke, murmuro algo, logrando que Sasuke abriera mucho los ojos…

Sasuke, nos miro con desprecio, pero ya no tenia su patética sonrisita…

-Nos vemos luego Sa-ku-ra-chan.

Le despedí moviendo mi mano alegremente como una niñita que se había salido con su gusto.

Itachi se paro exactamente frente a mí…

Su mirada si que era amenazadora, pero de un momento a otro se torno calida y llena de vida, me miro sonrió y me acaricio la cabeza, esto produjo que me sonrojara completamente.

-Si te vuelve a molestar, solo dímelo, Sa-ku-ra-chan…-dijo el con una sonrisita.

Eso me hizo sentir patética, acaso… ¿el creía que no era lo suficiente fuerte como para poderme defender de Sasuke?

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y desapareció al girar la esquina.

-Si que son raros, no Sakura-chan

La voz de Naruto me hizo reaccionar…

-Si… son muy raros…

-¡Cha! ¡Que cómoda es mi cama!

Acababa de terminar de instalarme en mi nuevo cuarto y esperaba ansiosa conocer a mi nueva compañera de cuarto, rogando por que no sea ni Ino ni ninguna de sus petulantes amigas…

La residencia femenina era bastante similar a la de los hombres, solo el color variaba, la residencia femenina era de color celeste y la masculina era de color azul petróleo… ambas estancias estaban separadas por un precioso parque adornado con una pileta en el centro con el escudo de nuestro internado…

Después de todo nuestro internado era un lugar bastante… bonito, teníamos un gran patio de comidas, aulas bastante espaciosas, salas de audio y video, un gimnasio, piscina, inclusive contábamos con un área recreación…

"_Y aun así me quejo…es cierto, todavía no me pongo el uniforme…"_

Me puse en pie y saque de mi armario mi uniforme, en lo personal me encantaba, era una falda bastante corta de color negro tableada, una blusa blanca, las medias negras, una corbata negra y unos zapatos de charol… me gustaba por que combinaba a la perfección con mi pelo…

Me desvestí y comencé a cambiarme, ya estaba a punto de terminar de abrocharme la camisa cuando…alguien sin previo aviso entro a mi cuarto.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!

Naruto estaba rojo como un tomate… me voltee rápidamente y termine de abrocharme la blusa.

-Sa-Sakura-chan… lo siento no pensé que te estuvieras cambiando…

Suspire, Naruto no era ningún pervertido, no lo había echo con mala intención.

-Tranquilo Naru-chan…- le sonreí amablemente- pero dime, ¿Por qué has venido?

La expresión de Naruto era terrible…

-A ocurrido una desgracia… comparto mi cuarto con…- trago saliva con cierta dificultad, parecía que le costaba mucho pronunciarlo.

-¿Lee?

A mi me caía bien, pero como que a Naruto le fastidiaba un poco que andara tras de mi… era un hermano muy celoso.

Negó con la cabeza…

-Entonces… ¿Neji?

A Naruto le desesperaba las personas que eran demasiado tranquilas y Neji era el claro ejemplo.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza…

-No, no me digas que te toco con…Sasuke

La sangre se me helo, cuando vi como asentía lentamente…

"_pobre… no me gustaría estar en su pellejo"_

-Sakura-chan y ahora que voy a hacer…- gimoteo- seguro que no me dejara dormir, le va a poner chinches a mi cama…

El solo hecho de imaginara Sasuke poniendo chinches en la cama de Naruto, activo a lo que llamo, una risa irreprimible.

Naruto me miro desahuciado, mientras el sufría yo me reía a mandíbula suelta.

-Que cruel eres…

-Lo, lo siento… es que no puedo evitarlo…

El me miro y poco a poco se fue contagiando de mi risa, al principio solo sonrio y luego comenzó a reír tanto como yo…

De pronto… la puerta se abrió.

Una chica de cabello algo azulado y mirada tímida estaba parada con la puerta entreabierta, con un ligero sonrojo.

Naruto y yo la miramos con detenimiento… nunca antes la habíamos visto.

-P-perdonen… cre-creo que me he e-equibo-bocado de cuar-to…

La muchacha ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Naruto logro retenerla.

Ella miro a Naruto como si hubiera cometido un delito por tomarla del brazo, el se dio cuenta y la soltó de inmediato.

-Perdona, pero este es tu cuarto…- sonrió como mejor pudo.

Los pálidos ojos de la muchacha se alternaban al mirarnos…

-Pero…tu-tu eres hom-hombre…

Naruto parpadeo, yo solo los miraba.

-En-entonces, ¿que ha-haces con ella…solos en, en su cu-cuarto?

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, era verdad, Naruto no debía estar en mi cuarto, estaba rotundamente prohibido que los chicos pusieran un pie en la residencia femenina y viceversa.

-Te lo explicaremos, pero por favor entra- le dije mientras le sonreía.

-Así, que solo son amigos y no una pareja de amantes empedernidos…

Hinata era una persona algo tímida… pero una vez que entraba en confianza con las personas se le hacia imposible dejar de hablar, y para eso Naruto y yo éramos expertos

-Exactamente, Hinata-chan…

Hinata parecía sorprendida, quizás le había molestado que la llamara chan…

-Perdona, ¿te molesta que te llame "Hinata-chan"?

Ella sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza.

Es solo que no acostumbran llamarme así… ¿yo te puedo llamar Sakura-chan?-dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Por supuesto!

Ella sonrió.

Naruto se puso en medio de las dos, y paso sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros…provocando el sonrojo inmediato a Hinata.

-Pues a mi las dos me pueden llamar… Naru-chan… y saben algo… no se por que pero me da la impresión que este año será completamente distinto a los demás- sentencio mientras movía la cabeza de arriba a bajo.

Naruto nunca tubo antes tanta razón como en ese momento…

y…. que tal?!

Bueno como ustedes son super inteligentes se habrán percatado que… esto solo ha sido como una especie de descripción de cada uno de los personajes… o mejor dicho la descripción de las relaciones, entre los personajes principales…

Pero tranquilos no desesperen! En el próximo capitulo comenzara lo bueno! (inner: ahhhh!! Sasuke-kun de cantante… muero por oírlo cantar….xD) xDD

Bueno espero que me dejen sus reviews… no lo olviden!!


	2. Esa voz

Que tal gente

Que tal gente?! Me extrañaron?...!! (Inner: quien te va a extrañar… ¬¬) (Calla!) Pues yo si que los extrañe!!

Dios! Me alegra mucho que me hallan dejado tantos reviews en el primer capitulo…. Espero que no disminuyan! xDD haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que a ustedes también les de ganas de dejarme alguno!! :D

Bueno… aquí les va!

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece…

--

¿Tu…y yo?

Cáp.2

"Esa…voz"

-Valla pero que aburrido…

Era la primera hora, de la primera clase, del primer día de clase, y el profesor todavía no llegaba.

Naruto se sentaba a mi costado mientras que Hinata delante mió, así no había forma de que nos pudieran separar… creo.

Los alumnos no habían variado mucho seguían siendo casi los mismos y seguían separados por los mismos grupitos de cada año.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji y Lee conformaban uno de los grupos mas raros, Shikamaru era el chico mas relajado y pesimista que pudiera existir, Chouji era un gordito simpaticon que adoraba comer, Neji era… Neji, único en su especie, tranquilo, amable, centrado y muy inteligente, y que decir de Lee… Lee era una especie en extinción… en toda mi vida no había visto a alguien como el, era muy gracioso, pero como que a veces daba un poco de miedo… ejemplo… pues cada vez que hablaba _"gritaba"_ sobre la fuerza de la juventud… pero aun así me caía bien…

Luego se encontraba el grupito de las chicas plásticas, como líder Ino… una chica con poco cerebro y que osaba llamarme "chicle"… ugh realmente me desesperaba…oh lo olvidaba, también son las "grandes admiradoras de Sasukito-kun" como ella mismas se llaman…

Y ahora vienen los chicos más populares del lugar… Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba y Shino… los cuatro integrantes de la banda más popular de la escuela…bueno creo que es la única banda que hay…

Nunca los he ido a escuchar, aunque presentan algunos "conciertos" un par de veces en el año, nunca he ido a verlos… así que no tengo ni idea de cómo tocaran… aparte, el echo de que Sasuke sea el cantante ya es suficiente como para considerar que la banda realmente estaba desesperada por tener a un solista no importa quien fuera.

Veamos, si mas lo recuerdo Gaara era el baterista… el es una de los pocos chicos que he conocido que tengan cerebro, aunque a primera vista se podría decir que era frívolo e inexpresivo, pero yo lo conozco y es completamente lo opuesto, es una persona agradable y serena… solo que tiende a demostrarse así, por que según el de da aires de grandeza… no todo es perfecto ¿verdad?

Luego sigue Kiba, el es el que maneja el teclado, me han dicho que lo hace muy bien… es un chico bastante explosivo y es un amante empedernido de los perros… realmente no he tratado mucho con el… pero aun así, parece un "lindo cachorrito"

Shino… es…Shino, de el si que tengo poca información, su vida es muy reservada al igual que el, según me han contado toca el bajo…y también me han dicho que tiene cierta afición a los insectos…

Y por ultimo Sasuke… el vocalista y la primera guitarra, supongo que ha de tener algún talento a parte del de molestarme todo el día… pero en fin… nunca lo he escuchado cantar y tampoco lo haré es demasiado para mi gusto… es simplemente insoportable… no lo aguanto.

Un largo y prolongado bostezo sale de mi boca, pero que profesor mas tardon…

-¡Buenos días con todos! ¡Mis Ángeles de la mañana!

Casi me caigo de la silla, era… Lee con unos veinte años más… pero Lee.

Esas cejas, el pelo… incluso en algo se parecían sus ropas…

-¡Cejas encrespadas! ¡Es tu clon!

Como siempre Naruto… tan directo.

Lee solo le sonrió, creo que no capto la burla.

Volví mi atención al profesor…

-¡Bueno alumnos este año yo Maito Gai seré su tutor, espero que no llevemos muy bien!- y finalizo levantando su dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación y mostrando una sonrisa "colgate"

Di una ojeada al salón, parecía que no había tenido el efecto planeado, casi todo estaban con una cara de "y este ¿de que manicomio viene?" el único convencido era Lee…

"_valla este año… si que promete"_

-.-.-.-

-Ahhh… ¡por fin al receso!

-Sakura-chan… pareces algo cansada- comento Hinata.

-Si… es solo que…

-¡Ramen! ¡Ramen! ¡Ramen!

El grito habitual de Naruto al acabar las primeras horas de clases, interrumpió mi conversación.

Hinata lo observaba… y un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas…

-Hinata-chan…

-Sakura-chan, ¿comemos juntos?- otra vez esa irritante voz.

Sin voltear respondí…

-Piérdete Sasuke, voy a comer con Hinata-chan y con Naru-chan…

El me tomo del brazo.

-Tú sabes que odio que me nieguen algo, ¿no? Sakura-chan

Me solté de su agarre, no soy una muñeca.

-Pues lo lamento Sasukito-kun, ¡pero hoy no voy a comer con tigo!

Naruto le sacaba la lengua, mientras que Hinata se sonrojaba un poco… me acerque a los dos y los lleve hasta el comedor.

-.-.-.-

-¡¿Pero que se ha creído ese patán?!

Comencé a blandir mi tenedor con algo de espagueti en la punta, como si fuera una espada.

-¡Si! ¡Que se ha creído!- exclamo mi amigo.

-Sakura-chan… no crees que fuiste un poco dura con el… el solo quería algo de tu compañía…

Deje de blandir el tenedor, y observe con cuidado a Hinata…

-Hinata-chan, Sasuke lo único que quiere es volverme loca…- puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Así que esos son los planes de mi hermano, eh, Sakura-chan…

Lentamente tire mi cabeza hacia atrás… y al hacerlo me choque contra lo que parecía… el abdomen de Itachi Uchiha… el rojo no se hizo esperar en mis mejillas.

-Itachi-san- rápidamente volví mi cabeza a la posición normal.

Itachi tomo asiento a mi lado, siendo observado atentamente por Naruto.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?

Negué con la cabeza

"_¡¿Cómo diablos este chico puede ser hermano de Sasuke?!"_

Itachi apoyo su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, y me miro detenidamente, como si analizara cada uno de los detalles de mi rostro.

Pase saliva con dificultad

"_¡Cha!, ¿por que me pone nerviosa?, es solo un chico mas…si uno muy guapo… pero que estoy pensando…"_

Itachi sonrió, disfrutaba verme así de nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Itachi?

Naruto lo miraba con recelo…

-Pues solo mirar a Sakura-chan, Naruto- La mirada de Itachi era traviesa.

-¿Mirarme?

-Pues si, es que tienes un hermoso rostro…

Lo mire ahondada y de pronto…

-¡¿Quién mierda fue?!

Al parecer alguien muy osado, había tirado…un chicle a la cabeza de Itachi…

-Lo siento hermano, apunte mal…

-.-.-.-

-Pero si serás un cabeza hueca…

Sasuke solo me sonrió como un niño pequeño.

"_Este chico si que me desconcierta"_

Se había ganado un buen golpe en el ojo cortesía de Itachi, por la tontería que hizo y como siempre yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias, nuestro tutor Maito Gai, me designo acompañar a Sasuke a la enfermería, y para mi mala suerte la enfermera no estaba…

Suspire, aunque no lo aguantara no podía dejarlo así, con el ojo hinchado…

Me pare y fui por algo de hielo…

-¡A tata…!- se quejo, cuando le puse la bolsa de hielo en el ojo.

-No te quejes, tú te lo buscaste.

Sasuke me saco la lengua.

El labio me comenzó a temblar, ¡¿así me pagaba después de haberlo atendido?!

-Eres…un ¡tonto!

La expresión de Sasuke cambio, se volvió seria… eso me asusto.

-.-.-.-

-Sakura-chan, estas muy callada…

La voz de Hinata me devolvió a la realidad…

-¿eh?- logre musitar.

-Es verdad Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto- acaso… ¡¿te a hecho algo el idiota de Sasuke?!

"_¿Qué si Sasuke me hizo algo…? Si, supongo que si"_

Lo mire y le sonreí

-No, el no me ha hecho nada…

Las facciones de Naruto se suavizaron... pero Hinata no parecía muy convencida.

Desvié la mirada, no tenia ánimos para enfrentarme a un bombardeo de preguntas…

-¡Chicle!... ¡¿como pudiste ser tu la que llevara a Sasukito-kun a la enfermería?!

"_Y hablando de idiotas…"_

-Ino… no estoy de humor…

Me miro con desprecio y rió con sorna.

-Pues yo si…

La mire, ya tenia suficiente, suficientes cosas en que pensar y suficientes cosas para meditar…

Me levante y comencé a caminar haciendo caso omiso a los gritos histéricos de Ino.

-.-.-.-

La alarma de mi reloj sonó, eran las 9:00 PM, hora de regresar a mi cuarto, si es que no me quería ganar una suspensión.

Cambie de rumbo, todo estaba casi oscuro, solo habían un par de pobres luces iluminando el camino…

"_Es solo mi imaginación"_

En uno de los corredores, cerca de la salida se escuchaba… un suave tintineo y una voz, una… hermosa voz…

"_No puede ser…"_

_--_

Cha chann!! ¿Qué les pareció? Valla golpe que se llevo Sasuke! xD si… me encanta que lo golpeen!! xD pero cuéntenme… que tal va? Les ha gustado? me falto algo?... se que todavía la historia no agarra mucho cuerpo, pero pido comprensión, es la primera vez que escribo un fic, todos los anteriores son songfics…. Así que un poco de paciencia, ya verán como se complican las cosas…

…me pregunto… ¿de quien será la voz? (inner: no lo sabes?!) (Pues… no n.nU) no broma si que lo se! xDDD

Bueno bueno, espero que me dejen sus reviews por favor, eso me da mas ánimos para seguir escribiendo!

Ah aquí les respondo a sus reviews:

**Setsuna17: **:D muchas gracias por los ánimos! Pero dime te gusto? xD nos leemos!

**Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez…: **Cha! Que bueno que me hallas agregado a cada una de las opciones! Es muy amable de tu parte! xD espero que me acompañes a lo largo de la historia!! nos leemos!

**Lore-chan xD: **Hola Lore! Jejeje que bueno que en este fic también contare con tu presencia! n.n y con la de tu inner! (inner: Eh!! Si por cierto ahora que lo mencionas! Inner-lore date un salto por aquí… hay mucho espacio… habrá una pijamada te espero!!) (A que te refieres con mucho espacio?! ¬¬) (nah! n.n yo me entiendo!) uh bueno espero que te halla gustado! me lo cuentas si! Nos leemos!

**Esme-chan TS-DN: **ja ja ja ya somos dos! A mi también me encantan los fics en que Sakura no aguanta a Sasuke… y sobre lo que le dijo Ita-chan a Sasuke… pues… pronto lo averiguaras… aunque creo que he dejado mas dudas no?... xD nos leemos!

**princess-odi: **(sonrisa colgate) que bueno es tenerte de vuelta! Y tranquila me esforzare mucho a la hora de describir la voz de Sasuke! Una petición! Actualiza pronto tu fic! muero de ganas por saber que pasa!! Nos leemos!

**sakUra-UcHIha-UzuMakI: **pues yo también quiero que cante, y respecto a si hiba a ser uno de los openingso o endings… pues no, será una invención propia…!! xDD ojala que me salga bien… nos leemos!!

**Minako Uchiha Yuki**: ja ja ja no te preocupes dentro de poco lo oirás, digo leerás! xDD Itachi-gatito-kun! Súper!! xDD bueno espero que te halla gustado! nos leemos!!

**HaRuNo-SaMy****: **Pues espero que me des tu critica sobre este capitulo, espero que te halla agradado!! Nos leemos!!

**Ame-sempai: **n/n que mis lectoras no podrán dormir!! xDD te lo agradezco! Creo que no me he tardado mucho en subir la conti no? nos leemos!!

**Yuni-san16: **XDD bueno voy a responder a tus preguntas… Hinata tiene el cabello largo (me gusta mas como le queda! xD) y así es… Naru-chan y Hinata-chan estarán juntitos!! (creo) jejeje creo que no podré poner a las otras parejas… es que no soy muy buena cuando se tratan de demasiadas parejas… me mareo! xD nos leemos!!

**Kiraira: **n.n así es "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" que frase mas lista! … creo que le va muy bien a mi fic! y tranquila pronto veras a Sasuke cantar!! Eso es seguro! Nos leemos!

**Laurita 15: **de verdad te dejo con la intriga! xDD me alegra mucho! Espero que lo sigas leyendo y posteando… :D nos leemos!

**Karoru01:** lo hice pronto verdad? xD espero que todavía te siga pareciendo interesante … Saludos! Nos leemos…

**Mary-loki: **jajaja yo también lo compartiría con Sasukito-kun! xDD y también detesto a Ino… no se por que diablos no me cae! O.o pero bueno! Espero que te halla gustado! y que me sigas apoyando!! Nos leemos!!

**Namine1993: **jeje creo que en cada uno de mis fics les modifico un poco la personalidad no?... :D y que opinas del resto que describí hoy?... nos leemos!

**Ikamari: **xDDD una amante del SasuSaku!! Que bueno eso quiere decir que lo seguiras leyendo no?! xDD espero que te halla gustado! nos leemos!

**Aanneth: **Hola! Hace tiempo que no te dabas una vuelta por mis fics! Pero igual bienvenida!! Espero que me acompañes en el fic! nos leemos!!

**Jesybert: **ja ja ja ojala que este capi también halla quedado bueno!! Nos leemos!!


	3. Secretos

Ehhh

Ehhh!! Que emoción!! Son muchos reviews!! xDD que contenta que estoy!! xDD muchas gracias amigas/os míos!! Así si que da ganas de escribir toooda la noche!

Jejeje bueno no los aburro, asi que ahí les dejo la conti! Si tienen algún pedido o sugerencia acerca de la canción que pronto Sasuke cantara… me encantaría que me lo dijeran, así la historia tendría un toque de cada uno de ustedes! xD

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece.

--

¿Tu…y yo?

Cáp.3

"Secretos"

"_No puede ser…"_

La melodía iba incrementando a cada paso que daba, y con ella los latidos de mi corazón, no era una canción, era mas bien… el "boceto" de una… solo la estaba tarareando…

Pero… ¿Quién era?

Apresure un poco el paso, guiándome por la voz… y llegue al final del pasadizo… ahí estaba la ultima puerta del corredor… de la cual parecía que provenía la voz.

Toque la perilla, aguante la respiración y la abrí.

-.-.-.-

-¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata estaba completamente roja. Naruto acababa de ingresar en la habitación tan solo con un pantalón de dormir como atuendo, exponiendo su torso a la fría voz del viento.

-Hinata-chan… ¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No la he visto desde que dejo hablando sola a Ino.

-En ese caso… ¿estamos solos?- pregunto inocentemente Naruto.

Un nuevo rubor apareció en su rostro y aumento mas cuando Naruto se sentó a su lado, en la cama.

Hinata asintió.

-Pues habrá que pasar el rato… ¿no?

-.-.-.-

Allí había alguien, un chico… de espaldas, la luz era tenue, eso dificultaba mi visión… pude observar un "triangulo" con el cual acompañaba su tonada.

No cantaba, solo producía sonidos con su boca, algunas expresiones y una que otras palabras… era sorprendente.

La curiosidad me invadió, tenia que saber quien era…

Abrí la boca, pero nada salio de mis labios… era como si temiera que esa persona dejara de entonar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo…

-Per-perdona…pero me perdido…

"_¡¡pero que idioteces estoy diciendo?!...acaso no se me pudo ocurrir otra excusa…"_

El muchacho volteo al instante…

Lo mire con detenimiento, ¿Quién era?, esos ojos… la tez blanca… era muy parecido al latoso de Sasuke, pero no era el… entonces… ¿Quién?

El muchacho sonrió…

-Así que te has perdido… pues que buena suerte tengo… no todos los días las chicas bonitas se pierden en un colegio al que ya pertenecen por años…

Me ruborice y agradecí que la habitación estuviera tan poco iluminada.

-Te… ¿te estas burlando de mi?

-No, no, no es eso… solo que… olvídalo.

"_Pero… que guapo que es… ¡cha!... que suerte tengo!"_

-Disculpa, pero cual es tu nombre…- le pregunte tímidamente.

-Mi nombre es Sai… mucho gusto…umm ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Sakura- me apresure en contestar.

-Sakura… bonito nombre…

Solo pude sonreírle… me agradaba…

-Sai-san que era lo que estabas tarareando…

-Pues… es un secreto- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Oh… ya veo…

Sai me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado, le obedecí.

-Si te lo cuento… ¿me prometes no decírselo a nadie?

Asentí, me encantaban los secretos.

-Pues... Yo…

El resto lo susurro en mi oído…

"_No puede ser… Sasuke"_

-.-.-.-

-¡No! ¡Naruto! ¡Me haces daño!

-¡Solo un poco mas!

Hinata se revolcaba por la cama… muriéndose de…risa…

Mientras que Naruto… la acribillaba con cosquillas…

Las risas invadían el lugar…

-Este… creo que llego en mal momento ¿no?

Naruto y Hinata… al verse "descubiertos" se alejaron de un salto.

Una sonrisa cansada hizo presencia en mi rostro.

-Sakura-chan… no te vez nada bien… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Uhh… hoy a sido, un día, lleno de… secretos… me duele la cabeza…

Me hice una especie de masaje en la sien…

-¿Secretos?- los ojitos de Naruto se iluminaron… mal augurio…

Abrí mucho los ojos… como si hubiera descubierto algo…

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué hacías aquí con Hinata?!- una escapatoria…la única que se me ocurrió…

Naruto y Hinata enrojecieron… completamente.

"_Lo siento, Hinata-chan… pero no estoy de humor…"_

-.-.-.-

"_No sabes cuanto me duele… sus canciones…son mias… te aprecio…no me trates así… yo las escribo…"_

"_Pero ellos siempre han presumido por que sus canciones las han creado ellos mismos… entonces lo que me dijo Sai… oh Kami-sama… ¿a quien le creo?"_

"_Maldición…me duele la cabeza, todo esta tan desordenado…"_

-Y es por eso… que lingüística estudia… ¡Señorita Haruno! ¡Despierte!

Un pedacito de tiza me callo en la cabeza…

El salón estallo en risas…

"_Mierda…"_

-¡Chicle!... ¡parece que pasaste una mala noche!

La mire con aburrimiento…a ella y al resto del salón…pero mis ojos se chocaron con los de Sasuke.

El me sonrió, y con pesar le devolví la sonrisa, hoy me tendría que escuchar… había un par de puntos que quería aclararle.

Le hice unas señas con mis manos, como diciendo "hablamos luego", el asintió.

"_Avanza, avanza, avanza" _pero no… mientras mas le rogaba al relojito ese que estaba colgado en la pared se moviera mas rápido… mas lento lo hacia.

Corrí la mirada, de ese irritante aparatito, hacia la puerta… casi se me sale el alma, Sai estaba parado ahí, me miro y me saludo con la mano.

Le devolví el gesto a medias.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces…Sai, estaba en el grado de Itachi, ósea en quinto… me agradaba mucho, pero aun así… me parecía algo misterioso y no se si confiar en lo que me dijo.

Y… por fin sonó.

Me puse en pie rápidamente, le dije a Naru-chan y a Hinata-chan que luego los alcanzaría, esquive a algunos alumnos y por fin llegue hasta el sitio de Sasuke.

-Hasta que por fin, Sakura-chan.

-Sasuke, quiero hablar con tigo de algo muy serio… acompáñame.

Le tome la mano y lo lleve hasta uno de los cuartos donde se guardan los utensilios de limpieza, estrecho pero privado.

-Valla, Sakura-chan no pensé que andarás tan loquita por mí…

Estuve a punto de mandarle un dulce golpe, y emparejarle el ambos ojos, pero me contuve.

-Sasuke esto no es una broma, necesito preguntarte algo…

-Dime…

-Sasuke, las letras de las canciones, ¿son las invenciones de su grupo?

La expresión de Sasuke se ensombreció.

-Pues claro, o que esperabas…

-No lo se, ayer conocí a una persona… y… y me dijo que el era el que las componía… eso quiere decir… que…

Sasuke me tapo la boca con una de sus manos…observo a ambos lados, y cuando pareció seguro que nadie mas podía estar en ese estrecho lugar, la saco.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Eso… no importa.

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos… y me miro con detenimiento…

-Sakura, recuerdas lo que te dije ayer en la enfermería…

Asentí en la cabeza.

"_No sabes cuanto me duele…que me trates así"_

-Pues ahora no sabes cuanto me ha dolido lo que me has dicho.

-Pero…

-Pero lo que mas me molesta… es que tengas razón.

Sasuke bajo la mirada… entonces era verdad… ellos no componían sus canciones, eso no era lo malo, lo malo era que no reconocieran el trabajo de Sai.

-Sasuke… yo…

-Sakura, yo te prometo, que escribiré una canción propia- hizo una pausa y sonrió- pero tu debes prometerme que cuando la termine… tu iras a escucharla.

Le sonreí…

-Es una promesa.

--

Jajaja a que nadie se imagino que era Sai el que las componía eh?... xDD

Ohhh Dios… Sasuke eres un tramposito!! Robarles las invenciones a Sai… eso no se hace.

Sasuke: Mala! Y ahora… como diablos voy a escribir esa canción TT

Katsu-chan: Muajaja no te preocupes… yo te ayudo!! n.n

Sasuke: ….. Este mejor la escribo yo solo.

Un puñetazo, ahora Sasuke parece un mapache.

xDDD

Bueno, lo siento… me dejo llevar..!! xDD

por favor… denle clic al go! Si?!... xD

y ahora el momento mas esperado, la contestación a sus reviews!

**Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez: **n/n muchas gracias… supongo que si debo ser una buena escritora! xD ojala que lo sigas leyendo y posteando!! Nos leemos

**Akarui-wakai: **que no daríamos por estar en el lugar de Sakurita no?! xDD jeje me lagegra que te guste! Nos leemos!!

**Sakku - chan: **ji ji ji… por si no lo has notado, la llama "chan" por molestarla… pero la verdadera pregunta es…¿solo lo hace por molestarla? Y por lo que se puso serio… pues ya lo habrás descubierto en este capi! xDD, jeje y eso de "lo siento hermano apunte mal" fue una inspiración de no se donde! xDD y si creo que lo hizo muy obvio al demostrar así sus celos… no! xDD bueno muchas gracias! espero que lo sigas leyendo!! Nos leemos!

**Kiraira: **xD creo que todas tus dudas están resueltas... Por ahora! A que no te imaginabas que la voz era de Sai! xDD me encanta dar sorpresas!! Bueno, nos leemos!!

**SakUra-UchIHa-UzuMakI: **gracias, gracias… yo también espero que la canción me salga bien… TT … pero cambiando de tema, a mi también me gusta la relacion que tienen Sakura y Sasuke, son tan… xDD nos leemos!! (pronto)

**Dielprpa: **jejeje no hay problema, yo estoy en las mismas, por eso aprovecho los fines de semanas para escribir la conti! xDD n.n que bueno que leas todos mis fics! Y no hay problema, cuando tengas tiempo posteas… y por cierto, sigue haciendo tu "tarea de matemáticas" xDDD

**HANNIA: **Pues realmente yo también ya estaba harta de leer fics en los cuales Sakura babeaba por Sasuke, así que un día me dije… "Mariel, si tanto te harta, por que diablos tu no escribes uno en el cual… posiblemente Sasuke babee por ella" y así es como nació este fic! xDDD y sobre la amistad de Sakura e Ita-chan, pues eso es algo obvio, y quizás para Sasuke, sea el peor de los dolores de cabeza y eso que no contamos con Sai.

Nos leemos!!

**Silent-movie: **o/o ji ji ji… xD bueno pues como que Sasuke no era el que estaba cantando no?...xDD pero tranquila, pronto oirás cantar a Sasuke… ya lo veras! De veras!! (inner: eso me sonó muy a "Naruto" ¬¬) (pues que esperabas xDD) bueno espero que sigas acompañándome y dejándome tus reviews… nos leemos!!

**Lore-chan xD: **xDD tu inner si que me da miedo, y su abuelita mas! TT (inner: muajajaja sufre Mariel, sufre!! Le he pedido a la abuelita de Inner-lore que me de su "receta" favorita mirada diabólica) (inner, linda, preciosa, encantadora… quieres algo? n.nU) (Inner: solo avisarle a inner-lore que mañana habrá tono en tu cabeza!!) (TT)

Bueno cambiando de tema, muchas gracias! es bueno saber que me consideras una buena escritora, amiga mía!! Espero no haber tardado mucho! Nos leemos!!

**Esme-chan TS-DN: **xDD no te preocupes pronto lo oirás cantar… pero supongo que nunca imaginaste que fuera Sai, no? xDD me encanta dar sorpresas! Cuídate! Nos leemos!!

Mary-loki: y era quien creías que era el propietario de la misterios voz? xDDD bueno y sobre que Sasuke es solo tuyo y de Sakura… pues… el también es mió!! xDDD asi que ya somos tres!! xDD bueno, espero que lo sigas leyendo! nos leemos!!

**Karoru01: **jejeje esta vez tampoco me he tardado mucho! No?! xDD bueno tu pregunta ya fue resuelta… pero… todavía queda una, que fue lo que le dijo Ita-chan a Sasukito-kun para que se calmase… o.O esa si que es buena!! xDD bueno nos leemos!!

**Sweetgril93: **je je je muchas gracias…por tu review! espero que me dejes mas! Nos leemos!

**Natsumi Uchiha: **Todas las dudas se aclararon verdad?... xDD… esta vez tampoco me he tardado mucho! n.n espero que me acompañes en el fic si? Nos leemos!

**Jesybert: **jejeje bueno, solo me queda agradecerte, y pedirte que lo sigas leyendo! xD bueno, nos leemos!

**Black Cronos: **Dalo por echo… las cosas se pondrá muy interesantes en los siguientes capis… así que tendrás que seguirlos leyendo!! xDD bueno nos vemos pronto!!

**Denii Asakura:** y lo hice pronto no? xD espero que te halla gustado! nos leemos!

**HaRuNo-SaMy: **jo jo jo nunca imaginaste que la voz fuera de Sai.. xDD me alegra saber que te parece interesante y bonito mi fic! esperare tu review para saber que te parecio este capi, nos leemos!!

**princess-odi:** ja ja ja larga vida a "¿tu y yo?" xDDD esa si que me mato!!Lamento que la voz que escucho Sakurita no sea la de Sasuke… pero es que no me gusta poner las cosas tan obvias!! xDD solo una petición… pon pronto tu conti… es que me dejaste muy metida en tu fic… y… me parece un atentado contra todas tus lectoras el que no lo subas!! xDD bueno confió que en cuanto tengas tiempo lo haras!! Asi que nos leemos!!


	4. Peleas

Yoh

Yoh! Que tal andan? … supongo que bien! xDD bueno, lo primero! muuuuuchas gracias! n.n mi fic es un completo éxito gracias a ustedes! Todos sus reviews son lindísimos y me llenan de alegría! (inner: incluso a mi me emocionan! TTTT) (xD) bueno no los aburro, aquí les dejo nuestro fic (si también es de ustedes! :D)

Ahhhh! Se acerca, se acerca el Apocalipsis!! xDD mentira, se acerca mi cumpleaños!! TOT que miedo!! Jeje espero poder subir la conti para el martes para compartir de una u otra manera mi décimo quinto cumpleaños! xDD

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece… que lata… como me gustaría que si… TOT

--

¿Tú y yo?

Cáp.4

"Peleas"

-¡Eh! ¡Sakura-chan!

Voltee instantáneamente…y al instante se dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Sai-san…

-¿A dónde vas?

-Pues… no lo se- le respondí con sincerada, mientras me encogía de hombros- quizás a pasear por ahí…

-Pues a donde vallas yo iré- dijo el con una enorme sonrisa.

No pude hacer más que reír.

-Es verdad… ¿donde esta el muchacho hiperactivo y la chica de cabello azul? que siempre andan con tigo…

Una sonrisa maligna apareció en mi rostro.

-Pues los deje solos en la sala audiovisual viendo una película re-romántica…- le sonreí- son algo lentos.

-Valla estoy hablando con Cupido…

-Dirás con "Escupido"…

Mis ojos se bizquearon, ¡¿acaso nunca me dejaría en paz?!

-Sasuke…

-Dime Sakurita-chan…

"_¡Huy!¡Esto si que es el colmo!! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así delante se Sai-san?!"_

-Sasuke, tienes tres segundos para desaparecer… o sino date por ¡muerto!

Me quede estática… Sasuke ni siquiera había escuchado mi amenaza… estaba tan metido en una pelea de miradas con Sai-san… que me ignoro por completo.

Un disimulado tic apareció en mi ojo… me insultaba y me ignoraba.

-Sai-san, hay que irnos…

-¿Sai-san?

Gire un poco mi cabeza, y encontré a Itachi uchiha, cruzado los brazos y con una pequeña mueca, justo detrás mió…

-I-itachi-san…

-Sakura-chan, pensé que solo a mi me llamabas "San"…

Lo mire sorprendida, ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a los hombres?

-Pues ya vez que no es así Itachi- le dijo alegremente Sai, dejando a medias la pelea de miradas con Sasuke.

Itachi lo miro, solo como el sabe mirar, se desato con pereza la liga que ataba sus cabellos… y con el mismo pesar se la volvió a atar.

-Aparte Itachi, tu no eres tan especial como te crees- le dijo Sasuke mientras se tomaba la nuca con las manos.

-Tú, no te metas Sasuke…

"_Pero que demonios… Aquí yo estoy sobrando…"_

Tan disimuladamente como pude, comencé a retroceder… lento pero seguro, ninguno de los tres se llego a percatar de que yo ya no estaba allí.

-.-.-

"_Puf… pero que bola de pesados…"_

Me encontraba en mi lugar preferido… la enfermería.

Realmente es mi lugar favorito, me encanta la medicina, planeo estudiar medicina una vez que salga de este colegio, me apasiona la idea de poder… curar las dolencias de los demás… pero odio ser yo la de las dolencias…

Por tratar de escabullirme de la discusión de los tres trogloditas, no me fije y me rodé un par de escalones de una bajada absurda que hay al final del camino…

Por suerte no sufrí ningún tipo de lesión… una que otras contusiones… pero nada grave.

Itachi se ofreció a llevarme en brazos hasta la enfermería, pero me negué, mientras pudiera caminar no hacia falta que alguien me llevara… ni siquiera Itachi Uchiha.

"_Pero que orgullosa soy… negarme ante Itachi-san… solo una tonta como yo se negaría"_

Un largo suspiro se escabullo por mis labios…

-Suspirando… ¿por quien será?

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en mi rostro.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿acaso cree que yo, justamente yo me enamoraría?

Tsunade sonrió aun más.

Tsunade-sama era la enfermera del internado, una mujer muy guapa y divertida… la causante de las mil y una excusas tontas que ponen los hombres para ir a la enfermería…

Tsunade-sama, es una de mis mejores amigas, la aprecio mucho ya que gracias a ella descubrí mi vocación por la medicina… fue durante un castigo… por una de todas las locuras que hice con Naru-chan… ella se dedico exclusivamente a enseñarme las artes de vendar a una persona… al principio me aburrió… pero luego se volvió maravilloso, pronto comencé a acudir mas a menudo a la enfermería… a ayudarla en lo que pudiera y así poco a poco nació la amistad.

-Beberé hasta el amanecer, cuando me entere de que has aceptado a un chico…

-Pues, ha de esperar mucho para eso, Tsunade-sama… todavía no conozco al chico, que sea para… mi.

-Ya lo veremos… Bueno que ha pasado, te veo algo magullada.

Comencé a relatarle los hechos, mientras ella untaba unas pomadas en mis heridas.

-Ya veo… te los traes a todos muertos, eh, Sakura-chan…

La mire con desconcierto… ¿muertos?... ¿por mi?... ¡ja!... solo en sus sueños.

-No, lo creo, solo lo hacen por molestar….

Tsunade me golpeo "con suavidad" uno de mis moretones, indicando que habia culminado con su trabajo.

-Bueno, yo solo decía…

-.-.-.-

-Hinata-chan… ¿estas durmiendo?

-aun… no… ¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan?

Las dos nos encontrábamos en el cuarto, echadas en nuestras camas, mirando el techo.

-No lo se, no comprendo nada…

-¿De los ejercicios de Aritmética?

-Hinata-chan…

-Perdona, mal chiste… dime, ¿que es lo que no entiendes?

-Pues no me entiendo, no comprendo por que ningún chico me gusta…¿alguna vez has estado enamorada Hinata-chan?

-Pues… si…

-Dime… ¿Qué se siente?

-Es… es algo maravilloso, es algo… confuso, pero perfecto… es único… te llena el pecho y te quita el aire… cada vez que vez a esa persona… sientes una calidez en el alma… mariposas en el estomago… y un suave cosquilleo que recorre tu columna.

Gire mi cuerpo en dirección a la cama de Hinata, por mas que estuviera oscuro… podía ver con claridad el sonrojo de mi amiga.

-Valla, tu si que has estado enamorada…

Ella giro su cabeza y sonrió…

-Ya veras como a ti también te llega el amor…-hizo una pausa, como si recordara algo- ¿recuerdas ese día en que nos encontraste a Naruto-kun y mi en esta misma habitación?

Asentí con la cabeza… supongo que se percato del movimiento.

-Ese día el me dijo algo que viene muy bien la caso… el me dijo, mientras mirábamos las estrellas, "bajo este hermoso cielo, hay alguien que te espera, hay alguien para ti…"

"_valla, Naru-chan también tiene sus momentos de inspiración"_

-supongo que debe tener razón… espero encontrarlo…

-.-.-.-

-Nos vemos luego, tengo que ir a la biblioteca…

-Pero…

-De verdad me he retrazado en algunas tareas… nos vemos luego… Naru-chan, Hinata-chan.

"_Algún día me lo agradecerán…"_

Comencé a caminar hacia la biblioteca, realmente no tenia tareas… pero tenia que sacrificarme un poco… todo por la felicidad de los dos…

Era domingo…así que dude que alguien estuviera en la biblioteca…

Ingrese en el recinto… era bastante… espacioso… demasiado para mi gusto…

Comencé a pasear por las estanterías… buscando el titulo de algún libro interesante para leer… aunque en algunas partes me pasaba de largo ya que en determinado lugares habían unas mesas y sillas para poder leer y hacer tareas con mayor facilidad…

Doble una de las esquinas… no creí lo que vi…

Sasuke, estaba dormido, con un lápiz en la mano… y con varios libros de…¿poesía?

Me acerque sin hacer ruido…

Verlo dormido… era… extraño… ya que su rostro estaba sereno y tranquilo… estuve tentada a moverle ligeramente el cabello que caía elegantemente sobre su rostro… pero la curiosidad fue peor…

Quería leer, lo que sea que haya estado escribiendo…

Me recline ligeramente… observe la hoja… me tape la boca con una mano, evitando que mi risa se escapara.

En el papel… solo estaba escrito: "Nada, Nada, Nada, Nada, Nada… no se me ocurre nada!"

Respire hondo y aplaque mi risa… era hora de molestarlo un poco.

Me recline hasta la altura de su cuello… y sople suavemente.

El se movió ligeramente…

Repetí la acción… y obtuve como respuesta… ¿mi nombre?

Sasuke había dicho mi nombre entre sueños… debe haber sido una coincidencia…

Volví a soplarle en su cuello.

Sasuke, abrió los ojos… me miro… y se restregó los ojos… como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Sakura…Sakura-chan?

-La mismísima- le dije mientras le sonreía.

El me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Una pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que estas escribiendo?

Sasuke abrió los ojos… y tapo como pudo la hoja.

-¿Lo has leído?

Negué con la cabeza, con una infantil sonrisa.

Sasuke suspiro…

-Pero respóndeme… acaso es… ¿una declaración de amor a una chica?- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-No, claro que no… es la canción… que estoy componiendo…

-Déjame verla…

-Este… no esta terminada- Sasuke miro a otro lado- ni siquiera la he empezado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

El me miro sorprendido… es que realmente no era muy común que le ofreciera así mi ayuda.

-Me encantaría, Sakura-chan, pero si lo hicieras, ya no seria mi canción… ¿verdad?

-.-.-.-

"_Si que se lo ha tomado enserio… me sorprende…"_

Estaba caminando por las afueras del colegio, en dirección a la residencial de las chicas… pero…

-¡Lo has escuchado! ¡Itachi-sempai y Sai-sempai! ¡Se están peleando!

Esa información me alerto… comencé a seguir a las chicas que pasaron corriendo a mi lado en dirección al centro deportivo.

-¡Mierda! Esto va mal… ¡¿ahora por que se habrán peleado?!

Corrí tanto como me dieron las piernas… y la falda… pero aun así llegue.

Allí estaban, Sai-san con el labio sangrando… e Itachi-san con una herida que le sangraba sobre uno de sus pómulos… la pelea iba enserio.

-¡¡Pero fuiste tu el que se interpuso!!

-¡¡Y eso que?!

-¡¡Que Sakura es mía!!

--

Cha chan!! …. xDD que mala soy!! Dejarlos en ese momento…. Ñiajaja pero eso es solo para que sigan leyendo el fic!! xDD

(Tortazos, tomatazos son tirados sobre mi… de parte de mis lectoras…!)

Muajaja lo importante es que pronto actualizare… así que no desesperen… recuerden que odio dejar mis historias a la mitad, así que tengan la certeza de que la acabare, :D

Bueno aquí esta la contestación a sus reviews… no olviden dejarme uno…

**Kiraira: **jejeje por un momento yo también creí que era Sasuke, pero me pareció muy obvio, me gustan las sorpresas! xDD gracias por la sugerencia, voy a escucharla y a ver que puedo recopilar! Muchas gracias… nos leemos!!

**Esme-chan TS-DN: **ji ji ji! El ojo cuadrado! xDD jejeje ya veremos como se las arregla Sasu-chan para inventar su prodigiosa… canción! xDD nos leemos!

**Mary-loki: **te voy a asegurar algo… las canciones de Sai, no serán nada comparada con la de Sasu-chan! (inner: que dices… si ni siquiera sabes de que diablos va a hablar la canción!! ¬¬) (¬¬ calla no seas entrometida!) Bueno no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo! Nos leemos!!

**HANNIA**: jejeje y ahora… que pasara?! xDD si el pobre de Sasu-chan ya tenia dolores de cabeza… pues ahora tendrá migraña!! (Mirada malévola) ya veras como te divertirás!! Nos leemos!

**Sadere: **jo jo jo siii todos queremos emparejarle el ojo!! xDDD espero que me sigas leyendo el fic! nos leemos!

**Princess–odi: **jeje no hay problema… pero yo también quiero saber que paso en el tuyo!! TT la paciencia no es mi virtud! XX pero puedo esperar un poco mas!!

Cambiando de tema… pues si son algo lentos… pero que se hace! Quizas apure un poco las cosas… o quizás no, depende de mi estado de animo, por ahora solo quiero que peleen!! xDD (inner: Sádica ¬¬) (aprendí de mi maestra.. n.nU) bueno bueno nos leemos!!

**Tami Uchiha: **Je je muchas gracias! espero que este capi te halla gustado! n.n nos leemos!!

**HaRuNo-SaMy : **jeje esa es la idea sorprender a mis lectoras!! n.n nos leemos!!

**AoSakura: **Bienvenida! Me alegra que postearas…!! Parece que te encanta Tokio Hotel?! xDD ya somos dosss!! A mi también me encantaa!! Soy tan geniales! Jeje nos leemos!

**Ame-sempai: **xDD jeje ahora si podrás dormir?! O peor??... xDD jejeje gracias, si que fue original la ideita de Sai! xDD bueno espero que lo leas pronto! y tranquila no lo voy a abandonar…!! Nos leemos!!

**Saku-ann: **"rarito"?... no entiendo… rarito… a que te refieres?! xDDD me has dejado con la duda! xDD bueno en el review que me dejes me lo explica si? n.n nos leemos!!

**RosaBlanca: **siii… lo que pasa es que ya me había cansado del Sasuke, serio, frió… etc.… así que decidí, hacerlo un poco mas Humano..!! xDD pero aun así, conserva un poco ese aire tan… sobrio que siempre lo ha acompañado! xDD espero que lo sihgas leyendo! nos vemos!

**Hikaru Hyuuga: **ji ji ji… ya veras… solo tienes que seguir leyéndolo.!! Y seguir posteando! xDDD nos leemos!!

**Jesybert: **yeee!! Me alegra saber que la seguirás leyendo! n.n enserio! …. Y dime que te pareció el capi? Te gusto? Nos leemos!!

**Silent- movie: **puede ser… un SaiSaku… pero me apasiona mas un SaiSakuSasuIta…. Wau! Esa si que es nueva xDD nos leemos!!

**Kiome-chan: **xDD tanto te ha gustado?! xDD ojala que lo sigas leyendo! nos leemos!

**Karoru01: **jajaja no hay problema… tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible!! xDD nos leemos!

**Black Cronos: **jejeje que perceptiva! Puede que valla para Sakura… pero el mundo da vueltas… nos leemos!! n.n

**Lore-chan xD: **jajaja tu inner es genial! (inner: jojoo si es mi mejor amiga inner tenemos tanto en común!) (Bien por ti cariño! n.n) (inner: si debieras ver toooda la ropa que nos compramos! Y su hermana también es súper!! :D) (valla estas de buen humor me sorprendes!) (¬¬) (xDD) bueno lore… tan gentil como siempre! Espero que lo sigas leyendo y apoyándome!! :D y si… me llamo Mariel! xDD


	5. Lo esperado

o

o.O Dios… cuantos reviews! Me muero de alegría!! n.n

Oh.. Lamentó la demora… lo que sucede es que me llovió un mar de gente por mi cumple!! Sii..!! Ya tengo oficialmente 15 años!! … pero bueno mejor no me desvió del tema! xDD bueno, chicas(os) aquí les dejo la conti!

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece…

--

¿Tú y yo?

Cáp.5

"Lo esperado"

Fue un instante cósmico… en un instante me vi aplastada por las miradas de cada uno de los chismosos que estaban presenciando la pelea, y azotada por los murmuros… del estilo "si, la chicle, le robo el corazón a Itachi- sempai… ¡para que lo gritara de esa forma!" o "la rara esa que tiene el pelo rosa embrujo a Itachi"… quise salir corriendo de ahí, pero las piernas no me daban…

-¡Sakura!

Itachi acababa de pronunciar mi nombre de nuevo… mal augurio.

"_**¡Sakura! ¡Mantén la compostura! ¡¡Cha!!"**_

Supongo que tener dos mentes trae sus ventajas…

Aspire hondo, y respondí con la mayor serenidad posible.

-¿Si?

Itachi y Sai, se acercaron a mí…con unas caras, que para que les cuento.

-Decídelo, ahora, ¿Quién es el dueño de tu corazón?- dijeron, mejor dicho gritaron al unísono.

Un tic nervioso se hizo presente en mi ojo, esto era demasiado…

-Eh… yo…

Todo el mundo tenía su atención sobre mí…

"_**¡Maldición di algo ya!"**_

-Yo… ustedes… eh…- Sakura Haruno, ¿balbuceando?, esto era malo.

Sacude mi cabeza… era hora de aclarar las cosas.

-Itachi-san, Sai-san… ninguno de los dos me gusta…solo son mis…mis amigos.

Y eso es lo último que recuerdo.

-.-.-.-

-…Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan…

"_Esa…esa voz…¿Naruto?...no… entonces quien…"_

Abrí, con pesar mis ojos… me tarde un poco en adaptarme a la luz.

Un fuerte dolor invadió mis piernas…

-Sakura…Sakura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

Volví mi mirada hacia la persona que estaba sentada a mi lado.

-¿Sasuke?... ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Sasuke sonrió…

-Valla, con que tienes dominado a mi hermano… eres la "chica fatal" de la semana…

Le mire con desprecio.

-Sakura-chan…

Otra voz me sobresalto, vi a Hinata parada acostado del biombo de la habitación.

-Hinata-chan… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde esta Naru-chan?

Hinata sonrió…

-Al torpe de tu amigo lo sacaron de aquí por escandaloso…- concluyo Sasuke.

"_Clásico de Naruto"_

-Esto… yo me tengo que ir… olvide hacer unos deberes…

Mire, como Hinata y Sasuke se daban miradas cómplices…¿Qué ocurrió mientras dormía?

-Hinata-chan… no me dejes…- le dije con una mirada suplicante.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, aparte tengo que avisarle a Naruto-kun que ya despertaste.

Dicho esto Hinata sonrió y salio por la puerta, dejándome a solas con Sasuke.

Lo mire desafiante, consiguiendo como respuesta una sonrisa.

-Bien, depravado tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

-Bien, acosadora, responderé tus preguntas- dijo con sorna.

"_¿Quién será el acosador, y el acosado…?_

-Bueno, primero, que me ha pasado…

Se que suena tonta la pregunta, pero no sentía ningún dolor, a acepción del que me ataco cuando abrí los ojos… así que la pregunta era ¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería?

-Pues, después que rechazaste a Sai y a mi hermano, pues… alguien te tiro…un cuaderno a la cabeza con mucha fuerza…

Observe como las facciones de Sasuke se contraían al intentar contener su risa…

Fruncí el seño, no era nada gracioso que alguna maniática, enamoradiza osara arrogarme un cuaderno a la cabeza… ¿pero, por que me dolió la pierna, y no la cabeza?

-Pero… ¿por que me duela la pierna y no la cabeza?

Esta vez Sasuke no logro contener su risa…

Lo mire sorprendida, ¿Se burlaba de mi sufrimiento?...

Pero como siempre, su risa me contagio, pronto los dos reíamos con ganas.

-Ya… ya basta… merezco una explicación…

-Supongo…supongo que si...-Sasuke dejo de reír- lo que paso, fue un tanto gracioso… una vez que el cuaderno aterrizara en tu cabeza y te tendiera en el suelo… en un intento desesperado de parte, de Itachi y Sai, por ayudarte, tropezaron e Itachi cayo sobre tu pierna derecha… según Tsunade-sama es un milagro que no te halla roto la pierna…

Era a historia mas tonta, que me hallan podido contar…

-Ya basta de bromas Sasuke, ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?

-No es ninguna broma, es la verdad…

Sus ojos reflejaban seriedad, aunque estuviera sonriendo.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿que soy el hazme reír de todo el internado?

-El hazme reír de todo el internado… pues lo dudo, pero si debes ser una de las personas mas odiadas… por parte del público femenino…

No pude evitar sonreírle, debes en cuando era agradable su compañía…

-.-.-.-

Ya ha pasado más de una semana desde aquel penoso incidente, y aun así… seguía siendo el tema de conversación de muchos.

-Ugh… ¿no tienen otro tema de que hablar?-me queje.

-Hay, Sakura-chan, es que tu vida es tan interesante- dijo el rubio mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, mientras que el otro, extrañamente, sobre los de Hinata, valla que su relación había progresado…

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan, pronto habrá algo más de que hablar…-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa…

-Supongo que tendrán razón…

Y como por arte de magia la razón llego…

Una multitud de personas, en especial mujeres estaban alrededor del panel de anuncios del colegio…

-Muévanse, apártense, permiso…

Naruto iba delante de nosotras, abriendo camino entre la gente…así era mas fácil avanzar…

-Puf, para lo que moleste en abrir camino….

Naruto miraba con pesar, el gran, espectacular póster del Grupo de Sasuke, conocido como S.3, estampado en la pared, anunciando su próxima presentación…

Debía felicitar al diseñador de la pancarta, realmente era soberbia, el fondo era espectacular, inclusive el formato que le había dado a las letras hacían constaste con la ropa de los chicos, un trabajo formidable…

Y como siempre, los chicos salían geniales, debía admitirlo… eran…

"_**¡Sexys!"**_

Iba a decir… guapos…

-Ttch! Que desperdicio…-Naruto se cruzo de brazos.

-Ya era hora, espero que Sasuke tenga algo bueno…

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos…

-¡Vas a ir!- grito mientras agitaba los brazos como queriendo volar.

-Pues… si – le dije mientras sonreía inocentemente.

-A mi también me gustaría oír como canta- comento Hinata, observando con detenimiento la imagen de ¿Kiba?

-Tu también ¿Hinata-chan?- dijo Naruto con los ojitos llorositos.

No hubo tiempo para que Hinata contestara…

**-¡Su atención por favor! ¡Tengo el agrado de informarles que el próximo concierto de Sasukito-kun será dentro de tres días!**

Casi me caigo de espaldas… ¡¿que diablos hacia Ino con ese altavoz?!

**-Es por eso que les informo que la presidenta del club de fans de S.3, ósea Yo…-**hizo una pausa mientras que meneaba con arrogancia su larga cabellera-**será la encargada de la venta de entradas, polos, afiches y demás productos…todos los interesados por favor haga una cola por aquí….**

Suspire con pesar, maldita sea la hora en que le prometí ir a ese concierto…

Forme al último de la cola… por lo menos detrás de un centenar de chicas…

Paso por lo menos cerca de una hora, hasta que llegara mi turno…

-¡Chicle! creo que te has equivocado de cola, la cola del baño esta por allá…

-Hay… plástica, digo Ino, no te preocupes no me he equivocado de cola… vengo por una entrada al concierto…

Ino levanto una de sus cejas…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Te he dicho que quiero una en-tra-da…

En la cara de Ino se formo una mueca.

-Sasukito-kun es mió, y de nadie mas… ¿me entendiste?

-Si, claro, ahora dame una entrada.

-Se agotaron- dijo Ino mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía con malicia.

-¿Que?

-Que se a-go-ta…

-Estas equivocada… este ¿Cómo te llamas?

"_valla, valla el superhéroe hace su aparición, y parece que toda la banda esta aquí…"_

Sasuke estaba parado detrás de Ino y tras de el estaban, Gaara, Shino Y kiba.

Sasuke sujetaba dos entradas en la mano…

-Sasukito-kun… soy yo Ino… tu querida Ino…

-Ah, lo siento no recordaba tu nombre- dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke- bueno Sakura-chan aquí tienes tu entrada…

Me estiro la mano con las entradas, ante la cara estupefacta de Ino…

-Gracias- tome las entradas y gire mi cuerpo para entregarle una a Hinata que estaba pálida… supongo que le irritaba Ino…

-Entonces iras- dijo Sasuke mientras que sonreía…

-Dalo por hecho.

--

Waaaa!! Nos acercamos a la tan ansiada canción de Sasuke! Me a costado escribirla, y aun así me parece que no es muy buena, bueno, eso me lo dirán en el próximo capi!

Aquí esta la contestación!! Oh, no olviden dejarme uno! :3

**Kiraira: **jejeje pero no todo es de color rosa mi querida Kiraira… siempre hay un… pero! XDD mejor no te asusto! :D Del capi anterior la parte que mas me gusta es justamente la de la biblioteca! xD siempre he querido que Sasuke sea amable con Sakura, ya que ni en el anime ni en el manga ocurre eso… u.u axial que en mi fic si! xDD nos leemos!

**Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez: **n.n que agradable es leer tu review! n.n muchas gracias, siempre le pongo mucho animo para que cuando lo leas también te alegres! n.n y creo que lo consigo verdad? xDD Bueno espero que este capi también te halla gustado! nos leemos!

**Black Cronos: **:D pues no te preocupes, de la letra me encargo yo, aunque no se que tan buena será n.nU pero espero que les guste… enserio muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyéndolo y nada, el fic es para ustedes… así que disfrútalo! Nos leemos!

**HaRuNo-SaMy: **jojojo si soy mala! Pero a que no te esperaras ese desenlace! xDD muy inusual verdad?! xDD pero, que te ha parecido este capi?... pronto oiremos cantar a Sasu-chan! xDD que emoción!! Nos leemos!

**Lore–Chan xD: **Jijij Lore! A que no te esperabas esa "reacción" por parte de Sakura?! xDD algo inesperada no?... y se acerca lo mas esperado!! La canción de Sasuke!! .:Baba:.! (Inner: sii Sasuke!! Te amooo!!)(contrólate loca!)(xD, es que posiblemente voy a tener un encuentro amoroso con el Inner de Sasuke!!) (Maldita!!) (Muajaja aparte InnerLore será parte de este encuentro!! :D) (oh valla, ya perdiste!! :P) (xD) bueno bueno, mejor vuelvo al tema! Te gusto? Lore? Me lo cuentas si?! Nos leemos! un abrazo!

**Zyafany-company: **O/O alabanzas?! xDD eso si que es nuevo! Nadie me lo había dicho! xDDD me alegro que te gustara! De veras!! xDD también espero que lo sigas leyendo y por que no posteando?! :D bueno, pues.. ¡Bienvenida! Nos leemos!!

**Hatake'fer: **n.n a mi también me encanta su "nueva personalidad" es muy mona! xDD nos leemos!!

**AoSakura: **Jejejee y ahora Sasuke te da una entrada… si que eres afortunada! xDD que bueno que te halla gustado! mejor cuéntame… que te ha parecido?! O que le ha faltado?...n.n nos leemos!!

**Annethh: **:D muchas gracias, me gusta saber que escribo cosas buenas! xDD muchas gracias! nos leemos!

**Sakura26: **Jojojo el trío dinámico! Lastima que Sasuke no ingresara en la pelea! xD pero ya veras el por que… todo es un enredo! Muajaja la historia se va a complicar! Así que no te la pierdas! Nos leemos!

**Lado.oscuro: **Muchas gracias por el review! no me he tardado mucho no? n.n nos leemos!

**Hikaru Hyuuga: **Jejeje y que te pareció? Ahora esta mas emocionante no? xD nos leemos!!

**Silent-movie: **Jojojo lamento que te desagrade el "naru-chan"… pero como te habras dado cuenta, he evitado poner "naru-chan" verdad? Es que no puedo cortarla de raíz, ya que desde el principio de la historia lo puse así… pero he tratado de moderarlo, para que no se te haga pesado, lo menos que quiero es que algo te desagrade! n.n Y sobre eso del SasuSaiSakuIta… pues si, que es nuevo! xDD fue una de mis invenciones locas! xDD bueno, nos leemos! (oh si tienes otra sugerencia no dudes en decírmela! :D)

**Ailei-chan: **Pues creo que si hay algo de posibilidades para esa pareja, puede que la ponga! xDD nos leemos!!

**Giuli-Uchiha93****: **Jijiji si, Sasukin es muy muy tierno, y pronto lo será mas! xDD confía, ya veras como se pone de interesante!! Síguelo leyendo! nos leemos!!

**Jesybert****: **Jojojo… Es interesante que se pelen por Sakura! Pero eso no será nada comparado con lo que viene! Eso te lo aseguro! Solo tienes que leer un poco mas!! nos leemos!

**Namine1993: **:D verdad que Itachi es muy impulsivo! xDD pero aun así es lindisimo!! Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Eres muy amable! n.n Tus reviews siempre me dan ánimos! Muchas gracias Namine!

**Raven-will: **n.n muchas gracias por tu review!

**Mary-loki: **Juas juas!! Si soy mala!! xDD no mentirita, es que siempre me gusta dejarlo en suspenso! xD es que si no, no hay chiste n.nU, me alegra saber que te gusta el michi de parejas que estoy haciendo! xDD bueno, espero que estés bien, y que te halla gustado la historia!! Nos leemos!

**Natsumi Uchiha: **n.n que mono tu review! creo que todas amamos a Sasuke!! xDD y tienes toda la razón, el que grito "¡Sakura es mía!" es nada mas ni nada menos que el bombón Uchiha! .:Baba:. xDD espero que este capi también te halla gustado! xDD nos leemos!

**Minako Uchiha Yuki: **n/n no puedo hacer mas que sonreír cada vez que leo tu review, y no puedo decirte nada mas que: Gracias…!! Muchas Gracias! :D

Bueno gente, hasta el proximo capi!!


	6. ¿Amor?

TOT Yo esperaba llegar a los cien reviews con el capi anterior… TT pero bueh ya no importa! Espero que esta vez si lo haga xD

Lo siento muchísimo… perdónenme por la tardanza…lo que sucede es que me esforcé mucho en armar bien la canción con el contexto, es esa la causa de la tardanza… perdóneme…y aparte (inner: Las malditas tareas…¬¬) eso mismo!

Bueno aquí les va!

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece, pero la canción si! xDD

--

¿Tú y yo?

Cáp.6

"¿Amor?"

-Hoy a las seis de la tarde…que interesante…

-Sakura-chan ya deja de decir eso- Naruto se cruzo de brazos- ¿no ves que sufro?

-Lo siento…es que…

-Me interesa saber que tan buen escritor es Sasuke…-repitió Naruto-lo se, lo se, eso también lo has dicho un centenar de veces…

-Naruto-kun no debes ponerte así…

-Hinata-chan… ¡apóyame!

-Esto… mejor lo dejamos para mas tarde, la clase de química ya va a empezar…-les dije mientras apresuraba el paso, nuestro profesor era muy… puntual.

Llegamos al salón, y nos sentamos en nuestro lugar favorito, cerca a la ventana.

-"Tres, dos, uno…"

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Kakashi-Sensei…-respondió con pesar el salón.

Hatake Kakashi, el era el profesor, mas puntual del internado…eso si que era un dolor de cabeza, pero por el resto, además de tener un atractivo total, era muy competente en su trabajo y sabia lo que hacia.

-Sakura-chan ¿que esta haciendo?- me susurro Hinata.

Observe a Kakashi, el observaba atentamente la ficha de notas…o no…

-Veras Hinata-chan, este es uno de los pocos profesores… que…agrupan a las personas…-Hinata me miro interrogante- ósea…agrupa a los alumnos conforme a sus notas… si estas baja en química, pues te hace compartir una carpeta con alguien que ande bien… y en viceversa… ¿comprendes?

Hinata palideció, ella era muy buena en química… pero pésima en las relaciones publicas…

-Tranquila…

Un papelito cayó sobre mi cabeza, haciendo que no pudiera continuar con mis ánimos…

Gire mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde probablemente había sido disparado el papelito.

Sasuke sonreía…

No tuve de otra que devolverle la sonrisa…

-Bien ya lo he decidido- kakashi-sensei se paro- los grupos serán los siguientes…

Cruce los dedos…

"_Que no me toque, por favor, por favor…"_

-Hyuuga Hinata…con Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata dejo escapar un suspiro, y Naruto una exclamación de regocijo.

"_Kami-sama, por favor… yo soy la siguiente…"_

-Haruno Sakura…-Kakashi hizo una pausa… siglos para mi- serás con… Uchiha Sasuke.

El mundo se congelo…

-¡Ah!

Tanto Ino como yo nos habíamos puesto en pie, mientras que Sasuke sonreía abiertamente…

-¿Algún problema, Haruno, Yamanaka?- sus palabras estaban calmadas, pero sus ojos eran asesinos

-No…-respondí mientras que me desplomaba en la silla.

-Bien, ya pueden agruparse- dijo alegremente el peligris.

-Suerte Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, mientras que le cedía el asiento a… Sasuke.

-Sakura… sonríe un poco… sabes que no me gusta que me trates así- dijo Sasuke.

Parpadee…

-Lo siento, yo… disculpa.

-No te preocupes… solo quiero que sonrías cuando estés con migo- dijo el sin mirarme…

Asentí con la cabeza…

-Por cierto, hoy es el gran día…

Lo mire y le sonreí.

-Me creerías si te digo que lo he estado esperando con ansias…

-Pues claro…

-Haruno, Uchiha, ¿ya terminaron?

El salón estallo en risitas… muy… indiscretas…

-Perdón, Kakashi-sensei- se apresuro a responder Sasuke, ligeramente avergonzado.

-Bueno, bueno, el amor es una cosa de locos…- comento soñadoramente nuestro maestro.

Si ya estaba sonrojada… pues tras ese comentario mi rostro fácilmente se pudo haber confundido con una señal de transito, de esas que dicen "Stop"…

-Genial Sasuke, ahora somos la parejita del mes…-le comente con aburrimiento.

-Que ironía… ¿no?... nuestro sueño hecho realidad…

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, comencemos la clase…-dijo Kakashi mientras tomaba un plumón para la pizarra

Media hora de una larga…larga explicación…

-Ahora, a trabajar… toda la actividad del libro…

Un murmullo de resignación se extendió por el salón.

-¡Pero Kakashi-sensei! ¡Es demasiado!- exclamo mi hiperactivo amigo.

-Naruto-kun cálmate…-le susurro Hinata- yo te ayudare.

Naruto la miro… con un extraño brillo… en sus azules ojos…

-Que haría yo sin ti… Hinata-chan…-le dijo el mientras que le dedicaba una sublime sonrisa…contestada con otra sonrisa por parte de Hinata.

Observaba con ternura aquella escena, hasta que "alguien" arruino el momento.

-Sakura-chan yo tampoco lo entiendo- se quejo Sasuke mientras que tiraba de mi brazo, como exigiendo algo de atención- ¿me explicas?

-Pues para eso estoy…- le dije- bien, toma atención.

Coloque mi cuaderno en medio de los dos y tomando un lápiz, trace la formula que se tenia que utilizar…

-Lo vez… es muy sencillo…

Gire mi rostro… y…

-_**"¡¡Chaaa!! ¡¡Me he matado explicándole para que el se la halla pasado mirándome como entupido?!"**_

Esto era demasiado… Sasuke me miraba… con esos ojos… con esos ojos tan profundos… misteriosos…calidos…brillantes…profundos…

Rompí de inmediato el contacto visual… tenia la respiración agitada… y el corazón me latía muy fuerte… ¿Qué rayos paso?

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza…que me había pasado…

En ese preciso instante, la mano de Sasuke se deslizo suavemente sobre mi cabeza…

-Sabes… tienes un cabello esplendido… has de cuidarlo mucho…

Otra vez esa sensación… no podía evitar sentirla, ver la expresión tan serena y amable en el rostro de Sasuke… me llenaba…de…

-¡Sakura!

Instantáneamente mi cuerpo giro asía donde procedía la voz.

-Itachi…-le salude con un gesto de la mano, el estaba en la ventana del pasadizo.

-Señor Uchiha le rogaría que no distrajera a la señorita Haruno- Dijo Kakashi-sensei, sin levantar la vista de un libro con procedencia dudosa.

Itachi le saco la lengua a Kakashi, que al parecer no lo noto, por el contrario sonrió… ¿pervertidamente?, bueno no todos los maestros son perfectos.

Volví mi atención a Itachi, el sonrió, y me hizo señas… indicando que quería hablar con migo en el receso, yo asentí mientas sonreía, hace mucho que quería hablar con el.

Unas señas de despedida, y volví mi mirada hacia mi compañero de clase… que me miraba… con… ¿decepción?

-¿Vas a hablar con el?

-Pues si, no tiene nada malo.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza, eso me hizo sentir mal… como si hubiera echo algo ¿malo?

-Sasuke…

El levanto su mirada, y por una fracción de segundo me pareció ver tristeza en sus ojos… Hasta que…

-Que bonitas piernas tienes, Sakura.

-.-.-.-

-Y cuéntame Sakura-chan… ¿Qué tal te llevas con Sasuke?

Lo mire con cierta sorpresa, a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es simple curiosidad.

-Pues… a decir verdad…Sasuke y yo… nos conocemos por… seis años, como mínimo…pero nuestra relación nunca paso de unos simples conocidos- sonreí con pesar- el siempre a sido el centro de la atención, y yo siempre he sido…chicle, pero hace un par de años, Sasuke se empeño por… acercarse a mi, de manera equivocada pero lo intento…

-Ya veo, te gusta…

-¿Sasuke?- lo mire con incredulidad…eso era imposible…

Itachi se sentó en una de las bancas que habían en el parque y jalo suavemente de mi brazo para que me sentara a su lado…

-Es bueno saber que no te gusta, me quitas un gran peso de encima…

De pronto recordé algo, que hizo que bajara de tal modo la cabeza que algunos de mis mechones de cabello cubrieron mi rostro.

-Itachi-san… ¿yo… yo te gusto?

Itachi delicadamente retiro los mechones de cabello, obligándome a mirarlo.

-Me encantas…

-.-.-.-

-Sakura-chan, dime que te dijo el cretino de mi hermano…

-Eso no te importa, Sasuke.

Le dije mientras que seguía buscando el titulo del libro que quería leer.

-Si me importa…

Lo mire, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Sasuke intentara infiltrarse de esa manera en mi vida.

-Pues me dijo, que era el amor de su vida y que no podía vivir sin mi… ¿ok?

Sasuke frunció el seño.

Le saque la lengua…

-Claro que no me dijo eso… no esta ciego…

Las facciones de Sasuke se suavizaron.

-Sakura-chan, se supone que debería estar en el camerino en este preciso instante, alistándome para la presentación, que por cierto iras, pero no estoy aquí con tigo.

-¿Y?

-Que quiero decirte algo…

Lo mire con curiosidad… que seria lo que me quería decir.

-¿Y bueno?

-pues… hoy quiero que escuches con mucha atención la letra de la canción que he compuesto, será la primera que cante.

-Y por que…

-por que, todo lo que diga esa canción… es todo lo que dice mi corazón, y… cada estrofa de esa canción es… para…ti…

-.-.-.-

-Sakura-chan, apresúrate.

-¡Ya voy Hinata-chan!

Observe mi cabello en el espejo… tan lindo como siempre.

Lo cepille una vez más y salí del dichoso baño.

Hinata estaba vestida muy concordé con la ocasión, llevaba unos jeans con unos bordados espectaculares, y un polo azul ombliguero… le lucia muy bien.

Por mi parte, llevaba unos shorts negros con un polo rosa de tiritas… me encantaba la combinación.

-Vallamos Hinata-chan.

Salimos de nuestra habitación con rumbo al patio central, no pasamos por Naruto, ya que el se negó rotundamente a acompañarnos.

Muchas chicas también salían de sus habitaciones, presurosas…

-Me pregunto en que fila nos habrá tocado- comento Hinata.

-Ya lo descubriremos- le dije mientras que sonreía.

-Te vez muy contenta Sakura-chan…

Me sonroje levemente.

Una vez que llegamos al patio central casi nos desmayamos… todo estaba repleto…

-¿Y… y ahora?

Mire para todos lados, ¿Como diablos íbamos a hacer para llegar a nuestra fila?, y como de arte de magia la respuesta llego.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Hinata-san!

Sai nos llamaba desde el lado de la zona V.I.P…

Nos acercamos como pudimos…

-Sai-san…

-Me prestas tus entradas por favor…

Hinata y yo intercambiamos miradas, y luego le extendimos las entradas.

-tal y como lo sospeche, Sasuke-kun les ha dado entradas V.I.P's

"_Sasuke…"_

-Vamos, entren.

Sai, movió hábilmente las separaciones de metal para que pudiéramos pasar…

El único beneficio de la zona V.I.P era que se encontraba bastante cerca del atrio principal, bueno, también por que la cantidad de gente era reducida y por ello la estancia era mas cómoda… pero por el resto se asemejaba bastante al resto del lugar.

Había pocas personas que conocía entre ellas la chica plástica y su grupito…

-¡Eh chicle! Al parecer Sasukito-kun te ha dado esas entradas de pena…

-¡Plástica! Pues a mi me pareció que me las dio con mucho cariño- le dije mientras que le sacaba la lengua, actitud infantil… quizás, pero efectiva.

-Tran-tranquila Sakura-chan…-dijo tímidamente Hinata.

-Y tu… fantasmita… ¡¿por que interrumpes mi pelea con chicle?!

La tímida expresión de Hinata, se oscureció.

-¿Fantasmita?- susurro.

-Que, ahora eres sorda… me bastabas con muda…

Tuve que sujetar fuertemente a Hinata por la cintura, ya que si no lo hubiera echo…

Ino no viviría para contarlo… ¡eh!… es buena idea…

Me tente, pero después de ver la cara colérica de Hinata me arrepentí… pobre Ino.

-Hinata-chan, cálmate, eso es lo que ella quiere.

Mire a Ino… parecía algo asustada… y quien no… ver al ángel de Hinata convertida en ese pequeño diablo… es un shock muy fuerte.

-Niñas, ya basta el espectáculo va a empezar- dijo Sai con una dulce sonrisa.

De pronto… las luces que rodeaban el lugar se apagaron… el murmullo de los espectadores aumento… todos esperaban ansiosos que las luces del escenario se encendieran…

Solté a Hinata me acomode sobre las barandas, mirando ansiosa el escenario…

De pronto…Una tenue luz comenzó a aparecer y con ella humo… dándole un aspecto muy misterioso al escenario pero aun no estaba completamente visible…solo se delineaban algunas siluetas…comenzó a sonar la batería, lenta…y sumisa… de pronto otra luz mas fuerte, ilumino el atrio en donde se encontraba Gaara, los gritos de las chicas no tardaron en hacerse oír, lo mire expectante…ansiosa, luego ingreso el teclado…dándole un tono mas rápido…una combinación perfecta, otra luz apareció iluminando a Kiba, otra multitud de chicas gritaron, emocionadas, le di una ojeada a Hinata…ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos… luego pensaría en eso, volví mi atención al escenario… ahora hizo su aparición el bajo… Shino estaba allí…manteniendo la esa expresión tan característica en su rostro, muchas chicas gritaron al verlo…pero de pronto, callaron… era hora de que "el" hiciera su aparición…

La melodía seguía suave…tranquila…hasta que la primera guitarra entro a la escena.

Todas las chicas gritaban, saltaban, blandían pósters y carteles que ellas mismas habían echo, todo eso solo por la entrada de Sasuke.

El mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en cada una de las notas, y con cada una de esas notas, las palpitaciones de mi corazón aumentaban, la emoción inundaba mi ser…la armonía era perfecta…todo era increíble.

De pronto, ocurrió…de los labios de Sasuke nacieron las palabras… nació el amor.

_Tú…solamente tú, eres mi ilusión, mi mayor temor…_

_Tú…eres el sol, la luz de mi vivir, el sueño del amor…_

_Tú solamente tú, puedes recibir…mis labios y mi corazón._

No podía apartar mi vista de el, no podía creer lo que decía…todo eso, era para… mi.

El abrió los ojos, aprovechando el momento en que no tenía que cantar y así pudo recorrer el lugar… buscaba algo… y creo que lo encontró.

Su mirada, se poso en mis ojos… quise cerrarlos pero no pude… me tenia atrapada… me tenia enamorada…

_Tú...puedes respirar, puedes reír, puedes existir…_

_Y yo… no puedo reír, no puedo respirar, no puedo existir,_

_Solo quiero ser el aliento de tu voz, la sonrisa de tu rostro,_

_El que ame tu existir._

No apartaba su mirada de mis ojos, por un lado deseaba que lo hiciera, pero por el otro, sabia que lo odiaría si lo hacia… sentía como el corazón rasgaba mi interior, deseaba salir de ahí… para abrazarlo, para besarlo, para marcarlo como mió y de nadie mas…

"_Sakura, pero que estas pensando… marcarlo como tuyo…besarlo…esto es extraño…nunca lo pensé…pero ese maniático, me ha robado el corazón…"_

Le sonreí… sabia que me miraba, así que también levante mi mano…su mirada fue lo único que cambio… se volvió dulce, muy… calida…

_¿Tú y yo?...será eso posible_

_¿Tú y yo? Una historia para los dos…_

_¿Tú y yo?... ¿juntos por siempre, juntos para siempre?_

Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho, exactamente sobre mi corazón… y le pregunte… si todo estaría bien… y el respondió… si, todo estará bien…

_Ahora solo me queda preguntar…_

_¿Me amas?..._

_¿Puedo estar a tu lado?_

_¿Puedo…amarte?_

Poco a poco la música fue decayendo, apagándose lentamente…la magia, comenzaba a desaparecer… el amor había muerto.

Alguien me tapo la boca, no podía respirar, todo estaba nebuloso… la luz del escenario se apagaba, la imagen de Sasuke se distorsionaba…todo estaba oscuro…

--

Ohhh, parece que me emocione!!, he escrito como nueve paginas! xD, no suelo hacer capítulos tan largos x3

Y?! que tal salio?! Como quedo la canción?! Que le habrá pasado a Sakura?!... todo esto y mas en el próximo Cáp. De ¿tu y yo? … xD esto… creo que todavía estoy eufórica! ¬/¬ oh por cierto el titulo de la canción es con obviedad ¿tu y yo?…creo que todos lo saben no? jejé bueno ya basta ahora a responder a sus reviews que por cierto espero que me dejen algunos! :3

**Lore-chan xD: **Lamento la demora, pero mi cumpleaños fue el 15 de abril! xD creo que ya es muy tarde no?! xD pero

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! Bueno, bien atrasado, pero lo importante es el deseo no?... xD me alegra saber que cumples años un día después que yo n.n

Sobre como llamarme, pues puedes llamarme como quieras, Mariel-chan o Katsura-chan o simplemente Katsu-chan! Elije el que desees, mas bien, yo te puedo llamar lore-chan? X3

(Inner: inner-lore estaré allí a las tres!! Muero por ver a Sasukito y al inner de Neji!! .:Baba:.) (Esto… quien diablos te dio permiso para hablar? ¬¬) (:P) (tarada) (inner: tonta!) ( Bueno, tu ganas hoy no tengo ganas de pelear con tigo!) (¬¬)

Bueno volviendo al tema… que tal me quedo la parte del concierto?! Muero por saber tu opinión!! XD bueno, nos leemos pronto!! Espero no tardarme mucho!

**Kiraira: **n.n por poquito, se te adelanto Lore xD, te contare que quise hacer ligeramente gracioso ese capi, por que luego te van a dar ganas de llorar xD creo que ya te adelante un poco… x3 nos leemos!

**HaRuNo-SaMy: **Espero que te halla ido bien en el examen, lamento la demora, pero yo tambien estaba en exámenes… y sigo estando u.u- pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review! nos leemos!!

**Jesybert: **xD creo que ahora se me paso la mano con lo largo no? x3, jojo me hubiera gustado seguir describiendo el concierto, pero no hubiera tenido chiste, que te pareció? Bueno espero tu review nos leemos!!

**Esme-chan TS-DN: **Gracias, por lo de mi cumple xD y a mi también me parece que su relación es extraña… pero creo que eso es lo que hace especial mi fic, que todos mis personajes son extraños, cuando diablos has visto a un Kakashi puntual, y a una Hinata colérica?! xDD … creo que los he cambiado mucho! jaja bueno, nos leemos!!

**Mary-loki: **jijiji, la canción cumplió tus expectativas? Le falto algo? le sobro algo? xD estoy muy nerviosa!! (es la primera vez que escribo una … es por eso que estoy así! xD) bueno espero que te halla gustado el capi, nos leemos!!

**Setsuna17: **Gracias!! por el review y por los ánimos! n.n espero que me halla quedado bien el concierto! xDDD nos leemos!!

**MeguSaku: **Muchas gracias Megu, espero que este capi también te halla gustado! nos leemos!! n.n

**Namine1993: **Jejeje, han pasado muchas cosas no, hasta ahora bonitas, pero que tal si el mundo se pintara de negro para Sasuke?... ummm nadie lo sabe! xD bueno, mejor no te doy pistas! Nos leemos!!

**Black Cronos: **Muchas gracias! ojala que me halla salido bien, y creo que ese golpe fue de parte de todas no?... xD espero leer tu comentario criticando la canción, ya que siento que falto algo… no se es la primera vez que escribo algo así, y como dicen de los errores se aprende no?.. Bueno nos leemos!!

**Giuli-Uchiha93: **Gracias por el review, y perdona la demora! n/n nos leemos!

**Zyafany-company: **Este tipo de reviews son los que me emocionan! Y me levantan los ánimos!! Muchas gracias… me sorprende la imaginación que tienes… nunca me lo habria imaginado, a Ita-chan de Chivi… cayendo sobre la pierna de Sakura… si es muy gracioso! n.n espero que también te halla gustado este capi! Nos leemos!!

**Gabriela28: **Jajaja. xD lamento volver a dejarte en una parte asi! xD pero es mi especialidad… hacer que mis lectoras me odien por dejarlo en ese tipo de momentos! xDDD jojojo bueno espero que te halla gustado el capi, espero tu review! nos leemos!

**PansY Uchiha: **Lamento la demora! Pero… te gusto la cancion?! xD espero que si n.n nos leemos!

**Minako Uchiha Yuki: **Muchas gracias! n.n que tal el concierto?... te gusto? xD estoy algo nerviosa!! Nunca he escrito una cancion.. que tal me habra quedado, espero que me lo digas! Nos leemos!!

**SakUra-UchIHa-UzuMakI: **jeje no te preocupes… no hay problema… todos andamos cortos de tiempo…muchas gracias por dejarlo de todos modos! n.n nos leemos!

Bueno, espero que le den clik al go! … pronto colgare la conti! Nos leemos!!


	7. Lagrimas

Bienvenidas

Bienvenidas! Mis queridas lectoras!! al parecer la canción fue un completo éxito!! xD si, aguántenme por que me emociono!! TOT (inner: y después me dices histérica… ¬¬)(:P) jeje mejor les dejo leer la historia! y no olviden dejarme sus reviews!! xDD

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece.

--

¿Tú y yo?

Cáp.7

"I…I"

"_**¡¡Sakura!! Maldición abre los ojos… ¡¡que se esta pasando el concierto!!"**_

"_Maldición, ni mi propia mente se preocupa por mi…"_

Abrí los ojos… no estaba en el concierto… estaba en la…¿enfermería?

"_Es verdad...me estaba asfixiando…"_

_-_Sakura-chan, por fin has despertado…

-Tsunade-sama…- me incorpore- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te has desmayado en medio del concierto, Sakura-chan…

Gire mi vista a la esquina, allí estaba sentado, Itachi.

-¿Itachi-san?

-Tienes muy buenos amigos Sakura- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa- el te trajo hasta aquí, deberías agradecérselo.

-No es necesario, Tsunade-sama-dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama- por Sakura-chan haría cualquier cosa…

Tsunade lo miro, y sonrió

-Me alegra que tengas amigos tan buenos- nos dio una dulce mirada- los dejo solos… tengo que atender a otra desmayada, que solo balbucea… Sasuke, Sasuke…

Suspiro y salio de la sala.

-Itachi-san…me puedes contar que…

-Sakura, tengo algo que decirte.

La mirada de Itachi me asusto y lo más raro es que no me llamo…"chan"

-Si, dime.

-¿Sasuke te dijo que esa canción era para ti?

Un sonrojo total se apodero de mi rostro, pero aun así, asentí con la cabeza.

Itachi sonrió tristemente.

-No puedo creer lo cínico que es… no puedo creer que lo hiciera- parecía que mas se hablaba a el mismo, que a… mi.

-Ehh… ¿a que te refieres?

Itachi me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, no le creas nada.

-A- ¿a que te refieres?

-Todo lo que ha estado haciendo a sido un engaño, una mentira, el no te quiere, nunca lo ha hecho.

Sentí como toda la sangre que estaba agolpada en mis mejillas descendía lentamente hasta la planta de mis pies, sentí claramente como el corazón se me estrujaba… como mi alma…lloraba y rogaba que fuera mentira… por que me había dado cuenta, que yo si… lo amaba.

-No, no es verdad, Itachi-san, no puedo creerte- negué con la cabeza- Sasuke nunca jugaría con algo así…

-Sakura, es mi deber decírtelo por que no quiero que sufras, por que no quiero que seas manipulada…eres lo mas importante para mi… te amo demasiado para permitirlo- Itachi suspiro- Hace dos días, escuche una conversación entre Sasuke y Gaara, Sasuke le decía "ya falta poco, después del concierto será mía"… y Gaara le respondió, "a ti no se te escapa nada…"

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente…

-Se-se refirió a mi… ¿verdad?- mi visión se comenzó a nublar, temía la respuesta.

-Así es…desde hace seis años tu has sido la única chica que lo detestaba, que no sucumbió a sus encantos- Itachi miro a otro lado- Es por eso que hace dos años que a intentado llamar tu atención, conquistarte… veo que ahora lo ha conseguido.

Las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban se desvanecieron, de mis ojos caían lagrimas ausentes, como nunca antes lo había echo, mi corazón se rompió… no miento.

-Pero… yo le amo… ¡lo amo!- grite desesperada, no podía creerlo, justo cuando entendí lo que sentía por el…

Itachi me abrazo, con mucha fuerza, transmitiéndome seguridad.

-Tranquila, no dejare que te haga daño, nunca mas, Sakura-chan.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ábrenos!

-Déjenme tranquila… por favor…

-¡Si no abres tumbaremos la puerta!

-Naruto-kun déjalo… ella luego nos contara que le sucede… hay que dejarla sola.

-Pero, Hinata-chan…

No volví a escuchar sus voces.

"_Perdónenme… pero necesito estar sola"_

Bueno, era natural que se preocuparan ya que en toda la semana no había salido del cuarto… y nadie había entrado al cuarto… ni siquiera Hinata… de lo único que había vivido eran de las galletas que me pasaban por el buzón de las cartas.

Que gracioso… Sakura Haruno, metida en su habitación por darse cuenta que al único chico al que a amado… es un ogro…

"_Lo odio"_

Abrace con fuerza mis rodillas…y a llorar… y a sentirme tonta… idiota… enamorada…

Alguien toco la puerta.

-¡Maldición quiero estar sola!

-Sakura-chan… soy yo… Itachi, ábreme por favor.

Su voz se oía angustiada…

Me pare y le abrí la puerta, ¿Por qué? No lo se.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Me hice a un lado y el ingreso.

-¿No deberías estar en clases?

-Pregunto lo mismo.

Me encogí de hombros… ¿Por qué diablos lo deje entrar?

-Sakura, estoy preocupado por ti…

-No deberías… es solo que no me he sentido muy bien últimamente- le dije mientras trataba de sonreír.

El me miro como un padre hubiera mirado a su hija… con amor.

-Sakura… ¿puedo abrazarte?

Asentí con la cabeza… necesitaba un abrazo muy fuerte… muy fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-

Las seis de la mañana… del día lunes… y ya estaba levantada… observándome en el espejo del baño…

-¡Bien! ¡Ya no puedo llorar!... ¡solo quiero sonreír!

Me di un buen baño, me arregle el cabello como nunca, me puse algunos accesorios…y practique mi sonrisa…miradas dulces… miradas cortantes… de todo… lista para afrontar cualquier cosa…

Tome aire y salí de la habitación…

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida…

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata!

Mis dos amigos están sentados en una banca.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Naruto se paro de un salto y corrió hasta donde yo estaba, envolviéndome en un abrazo.

-¡¡Te extrañe!! ¡¡Ahora si nos podrías explicar por que diablos no querías salir de ese maldito cuarto??

-Lo haría si me dejaras respirar…

Naruto me soltó… y Hinata se paro a mi costado con una gran sonrisa.

-Es bueno que ya estés con nosotros.

-Hinata-chan…- me puse en la posición de una venia- perdóname, perdona que no te halla dejado entrar al cuarto… discúlpame por favor.

Hinata me tomo por los hombros y me coloco en la poción normal.

-No te preocupes… todo esta bien- dijo mientras sonreía.

Naruto nos observaba… con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

-Chicas… tengo que decirles algo…-dijo el al borde de las lagrimas- ¡¡ustedes son las mejores amigas que halla podido desear!!

Dicha estas solemnes palabras nos abrazo… y comenzó a reír como un loco, al poco tiempo nosotras también.

-Bien, a clases- anuncio Hinata…

-¡¡Ok!!- respondió enérgicamente Naruto.

-¿Y si mejor nos damos otro abrazo?- les dije mientras sonreía inocentemente.

-Sakura-chan… ¿que te esta pasando?- dijo Naruto con aires de "Charles Jomes"- tu antes morías por ir a las clases de Química.

-Si…pero…

-¡Ah! Me olvidaba…- Naruto blandió su mano en el aire- el tarado de Sasuke no me ha dejado de preguntar por ti… en toda la semana…

Cerré los ojos…respire hondo…

-Me pregunto por que será… pero no importa.

Dicho esto sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia la clase.

Mire con pesadez la puerta que me separaba de ese salón… bueno, que más daba… la abrí.

-¡Chicle! ¡Volviste!

-¡Plástica! ¡Si volví!

Mi relación con Ino era bastante rara… hace dos años éramos las mejores amigas de todo el instituto… luego por razones que ni yo misma conozco Ino se molesto con migo… y así es como estamos ahora.

-Sakura… ¡Sakura!

Vi como Sasuke se paro de su asiento… sonrió… y corrió asía mi.

-¿Qué te a pasado? ¿Por qué no has venido en toda la semana? ¿Qué paso después del concierto?...respóndeme.

Lo mire seriamente… realmente era cínico, hablarme de esa forma…

-Lo siento pero no tengo nada que explicarte Uchiha- comencé a caminar hacia mi carpeta, bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

-¿Uchiha?- Sasuke seguía de espaldas… como si no se creyera lo que había escuchado…

-¿Ese no es tu apellido?

-Sa-Sakura-chan… ¿Qué te pasa, por que me tratas así?

-Pregúntale a tu conciencia.

La campana sonó…todos tomaron asiento.

"_Maldición, había olvidado que se sienta a mi costado"_

-¡Buenos días alumnos!

-¡Buenos días Kakashi-sensei!

-Sakura, que bueno que te encuentres mejor, me alegra.

"_¿Mejor?... Tsunade-sama…"_

-Eh, gracias Kakashi-sensei- le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pues manos a la obra…

Su explicación sobre las nomenclaturas comenzó.

-Sakura-chan que te ocurre…

-Kakashi-sensei, el joven Uchiha, no deja que tome atención a la clase…

La cara de Sasuke palideció… más de lo que ya era…

-Uchiha, esta será la ultima advertencia.

-Si, Kakashi-sensei… no volveré a hacerlo- dijo Sasuke cabizbajo.

"_Lo siento mucho Sasuke… de verdad que lo siento… perdóname"_

-.-.-.-.-

-Uchiha, será la ultima advertencia…-Naruto imitaba la voz de Kakashi-sensei- fue genial… mataría por volver a escucharlo…

Sonríe…tristemente…

-Sakura-chan… estas rara… ¿a ocurrido algo?- pregunto Hinata.

-No, no me ocurre nada…

-¿De verdad?

Era la voz de Sasuke…

-Exacto, me siento excelente.

-Por que estas tan fría con migo…- Sasuke seguía atrás mió…- ¿acaso… la letra de la can…

-¡Sakura-chan!

Itachi estaba parado en la puerta de la cafetería, moviendo sus brazos, y con una amplia sonrisa…

-¡Itachi! ¡¿No vez que trato de hablar con ella?!

Itachi omitió a Sasuke…

-¿Quieres venir con migo a pasear?

-¡Claro!- mire a Naruto y Hinata…como una niña pequeña mira a sus padres, suplicando para que le dieran permiso.

-Itachi…-comenzó amenazadoramente Naruto-… cuida bien de Sakura-chan- y termino con una enorme sonrisa.

Itachi solo rió…

-Espera, ¿Qué diablos es esto?... ¿desde cuando vas a pasear con mi hermano?

Voltee a mirarle, ahora si que se pasó…

-Mira, Uchiha… a ti no te importa, con quien salga a pasear… a ti no te importa con quien ande, ni lo que haga con esa persona.

Sasuke me miro boquiabierto…

-Esta bien, Ha-Haruno, antes me importaba, ahora ya no…

Dicho esto giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, y al pasar al lado de Itachi le dedico una mirada mortal.

Mi corazón decía que debía salir corriendo y pedirle disculpas… pero la razón estaba sobre el corazón… encarcelándolo con una llave de judo.

-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura-chan… tranquila, no debes presionarte…

-Itachi-san…

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor Sakura-chan?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ya no me llames "san"… somos amigos…- Itachi sonrió amablemente- quisiera que me llamara "kun" o "chan"

Enrojecí al instante…

"_Itachi-kun… Ita-chan… ¡¡Dios esto es demasiado para mi!!"_

_-_E-estas seguro… - pregunte tímidamente.

-Sakura-chan… no hay nada de malo, quiero que me consideres tan cercano, como lo consideras a Naruto… quiero ser tu amigo, para siempre.

Le sonreí, y reí como una niña… así era como me sentía…

-De acuerdo, Itachi-kun…seremos amigos para siempre.

.--

TOT…. Sasuke… Sakura… TOT….les dije que la cosa se pondría fea… y se va a poner peor!! Muahahaha!

Mejor respondo a sus reviews

**Kiraira: **xD muchas gracias… al parecer la canción me quedo bien, pero creo que tengo que mejorarla… ya será para otro fic… que opinas sobre este capi? xD nos leemos!!

**Namine1993: **n.n a mi también me encantan esas partes!! xD pero como que ahora todo se complico… mujaja y no pienso arreglarlo! No mentira… quizás lo empeore un poco… quien sabe! xD nos leemos!

**Silent-movie: **Lo siento… creo que este no me salio tan largo, solo 7 paginas… me faltaron dos…xD… me alegra saber que te a gustado el fic! y nada… síguelo leyendo! nos leemos!!

**Yiana.stif: **n.n gracias, espero que te halla gustado la conti, nos leemos!!

**Setsuna17: **xD … la seguí pronto verdad¿ :3 jeje bueno, ojala te halla gustado! nos leemos!!

**Sakku – chan: **:D así que lo volviste a leer? xD yo también creo que Sakura esta mucho mas cerca de Sasuke que nosotras… u.u pero soñar es gratis no? xD supongo que ahora odiaras este capi? … yo lo hice!! xD nos leemos!

**Jesybert: **creo que todavía no se sabe lo que le paso a Sakura no… se asfixio o la asfixiaron…? O.O … xD mejor no pongo mas dudas… que te pareció el capi? Nos leemos!!

**Lore-chan xD: **mi fan nº 1?! xDD eso si me dio penita…nunca nadie me lo había dicho!! xDD muchas gracias!! Verdad que no me tarde mucho?! :3 (inner: claro, si te has amanecido escribiendo!!) (Querida volviste..! ¬¬) (inner: tranqui, ya me voy… vamos a ir al a la peluquería con Inner-Lore! :D) (ok! Diviértete!!) y bueno retomando el mensaje… que te pareció el capi?... me quieres matar? xD jaja bueno nos leemos!!

**princess-odi : **jijiji perdóname por la demora… es que justamente era lo que buscaba… que sintieran el momento en que Sasuke le decía lo que sentía por Sakura… por eso me tarde tanto! Lo lamento… te diré que yo también sonrió como idiota cada vez que leo tu fic… que por cierto… no quiero que acabeee!! TOT… bueno, espero poder leer pronto la conti! nos leemos!

**Toyii: **Gracias por el apoyo! Y bienvenida! Espero verte muy seguido por aquí!... n.n creo que empeore un poco las cosas no… que pasara? descúbrelo en el próximo cap! xD nos leemos!!

**Minako Uchiha Yuki: **xD creo que la melodía solo esta en mi cabeza… y creo que me detestarías si me escucharas cantar!! xD y el cambio radical de Hinata! xD… siempre quise que cambiara un poco su aptitud! xD … me encanta imaginarla colérica! O.o! Bueno… espero que te halla gustado el capi! Nos leemos!!

**Esme-chan TS-DN: **xD claro que la hice yo! Eso ni lo dudes! Me alegra saber que me quedo bien, podre dormir tranquila… lastima que… todo el amor se perdió no? pero tranquila, todo tiene solución… creo…xD ya veré que hago… TT nos leemos!!

**Katyca: **n.n muchas gracias… supongo que la imaginación es lo que me sobra.. :3… espero que te halla gustado el Cáp. Nos leemos!!

**Saku-ann: **ok, no hay problema!!, supongo que no mataron a Sakura, pero si le rompieron el corazon… xD bueno, espero que te halla agradado el capi, nos leemos!

**Zyafany- company: **n.n a mi también me suele pasar! xD … y ahora que te parece… creo que la he complicado un poco! … si, solo un poco…xD, me encanta leer tus reviews siempre me suben el animo! Muchas gracias, nos leemos!!

**Bongio: **:D ¡Bienvenida! De nuevo! n.n … espero que te halla gustado el Cáp. Me lo cuentas si?... xD nos leemos!!

**Black Cronos: **Muchas gracias..!! Sobre la canción… pues eso era lo que buscaba… que se sintiera lo que imagino que siente Sasuke… esperemos que sus sentimientos sean genuinos… --….xD nos leemos!!

Bueno…nos leemos dentro de un par de días… tengo que pensar bien en lo que tengo que escribir.

Hasta entonces…!!


	8. Confusion

Hi

Hi! Que tal?... lamento que la historia se pusiera… "incomoda"… pero si no lo hubiera echo no tendría chiste no?...xD bueno, espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews x3 … disfrútenlo!

Chicas una cosa, si les interesa formas parte de un gran foro, que ofrece descargas tanto de anime como manga e incluso música, les recomiendo este lugar! Es como mi tercera casa (la segunda es esta xD) inscríbanse y ayúdenos a revivir algunas partes! Se lo agradecería mucho, mi nick en el foro es igual a este… espero que se unan! Aquí les dejo el link!

www.foro./portal.php?sid54cd61bb1b83598e1830c9483eed9614

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece.

--

¿Tú y yo?

Cáp.8

"Confusión"

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, tarareando una canción…y cepillando el largo cabello de Hinata.

-¿Qué canción es?

-No tengo ni idea… es la que estaba tarareando Sai-san, la primera vez que lo vi…- una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Ummm…Sakura-chan… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, claro- le respondí mientras trenzaba su cabello.

-Sabes, Naruto no se a dado cuenta… por lo distraído que es… pero yo si.

Mi mano paro en seco…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues… que a ti te gusta…Sasuke.

"_Tan…tan evidente soy?"_

-¿Enamorada… de Sasuke?... Hinata-chan, ni de broma…

Hinata giro su cabeza y me miro con esos ojos… que pareciera que lo pudieran ver todo, incluso mi interior.

-No me mientas… te gusta- Hinata sonrió.

No tenia caso seguirle mintiendo…

-Así es, me gustaba… pasado, ya no.

Hinata giro completamente su cuerpo.

-Lo peor que puedes hacer es engañarte a ti misma.

Cerré los ojos… no acostumbraba contarle a las personas mis problemas…

-Hinata-chan, me he dado cuenta de que Sasuke, es un monstruo…que solo finge quererme… pero no es así… nunca lo a echo.

Hinata levanto una ceja.

Suspire.

-Itachi-kun, escucho una conversación que mantenían Sasuke y Gaara… en pocas palabras… como he sido la única chica que durante años, lo ignoro y no sucumbió a sus… encantos… el se propuso conquistarme… para demostrar que no hay una sola chica que no babee por el…

Hinata tenía la boca ligeramente abierta…

-No puedo creerlo… pero sus ojos… su mirada era sincera…

Ahora era yo la que tenia la ceja levantada…

Hinata bajo la mirada…

-No, no es nada… perdona… no era mi intención.

-No te preocupes…eso ya paso, las heridas sanan… los dolores pasan… los sentimientos se pierden…

-.-.-.-.-

-Cha… ¿Por qué yo?...

Naruto y Hinata me habían pedido que fuera a comprar unas gomitas… ¿que les costaba a ellos ir a comprarlas?…

Comencé a caminar con los ojos cerrados… me conocía el lugar de memoria.

No había dado ni dos pasos… y alguien me callo encima.

Abrí los ojos y prepare mi garganta para comenzar a gritarle al pobre infeliz que estaba sobre mí, pero lo único que salio de mi garganta fue…

-Sasuke…

Me sentí tan indefensa… el estaba sobre mi… en un pasillo completamente vació… completamente solos…

No podía hacer algo… sus brazos estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza… todo su cuerpo sobre el mió… su rostro… a centímetros del mió… sus ojos…eran dos grandes ópalos… hermosos y profundos…

En ese momento reaccione.

-¡Quítate!

El muchacho pareció salir de un hechizo… se levanto como si mi cuerpo quemara.

-Lo…siento.

Me sacudí un poco el uniforme…

-Si, esta bien, yo también tuve la culpa- mire a otro lado- permiso.

-¿A donde vas, Haruno?

"_¿Haruno?… bien Uchiha…"_

-Pues a comprar, Uchiha.

-Oh, ya veo…

-¿Algo mas?

-No, nada más.

No espere mas, me marche tan rápido como pude de ese pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura-chan… ¿que haces aquí solita?

-Itachi-kun…-le sonreí, realmente me alegraba verlo- pues… mis amigos me han dejado de lado… Hinata esta hablando con Kiba… y Naruto… extrañamente esta…estudiando…

Itachi sonrió…

-No sabes que bien se siente me que llames "kun"

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas…

-Pues… tu me lo pediste… no podía negarme…

Itachi sonrió abiertamente… era una sonrisa muy calida…

-Por cierto, ¿vas a ir al paseo?

-¿Paseo?

Itachi parpadeo…

-No… ¿no lo sabias?

Lo mire desconcertada…

-No, no lo sabias- Itachi suspiro-Pues la próxima semana iremos durante cinco días, a un club… se oye interesante ¿no?

-Un paseo…si… suena interesante- le sonreí- así podremos relajarnos todos, eso es lo que necesito…

Itachi sonrió…

"_Es…un ángel…"_

Tenia los ojos muy abiertos…Itachi parecía un ángel… aquel constaste que le daba los ligeros rayos de sol… con su sonrisa… a su rostro… eran… únicos… era… guapísimo.

-¿Sakura-chan?

Al escuchar su voz salí de mi trance.

-¿Ah?... ¿dijiste algo?

-Ahh… mi niña…-me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza…- tan distraída como siempre…

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Paseo! ¡Paseo! ¡Paseo!

Naruto lanzo los cuadernos que tenia en las manos al aire…

Hinata sonreía…

"_Umm… aquí pasa algo…estos tortolitos…"_

-Si, supongo que será una buena oportunidad para relajarse… ¿nos apuntamos?

-¡¡Si!!

-Claro que si, Sakura-chan…- Hinata miro por la ventana del cuarto y susurro- ira Kiba…

-¿Que has dicho Hinata-chan?- le pregunte de inmediato.

-Ah… nada, solo divagaba…lo siento…

Mire de reojo a Naruto…

"_Si que es distraído…"_

Ni siquiera había escuchado lo que había dicho Hinata…

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sasukito-kun!

Ino paso corriendo en medio de Hinata y yo, para colgarse del cuello… de… Sasukito-kun…

Y al parecer…a Sasukito-kun no le molesto en lo mas mínimo

Mire la escenita… en el fondo de mi ser… mi inner… gritaba…

_**¡¡La mato!! ¡¡la mato!!**_

Pero por mi lado… pensante…

"_Rebajarse a eso… hay Sasuke…"_

Me plantee dos opciones, o estrangular a Ino y ganarme un pasaje directo a la cárcel… o burlarme de una manera "discreta" de ellos con Naruto…

"_Definitivamente… ¡la dos!"_

Mire a Naruto… el comprendió al instante…

-¡Miren miren!… ¡la parejita del mes!

Hinata y yo… nos reímos por lo bajo…

Sasuke obligo a Ino a soltarlo…

-Plástica… hasta que por fin te hizo caso…- le dije a Ino, sacándole la lengua.

-Mira chicle, que babees por el y no lo quieras demostrar solo por que Sasukito-kun, nunca, nunca te haría caso… es ¡tu problema!

"_Umm creo que tienes razón Ino"_

Me limite a sacarle la lengua.

-Vamos chicos… me duele la garganta.

-Haruno, ¿estas celosa?

Deje de caminar… eso era demasiado.

-Uchiha… te voy diciendo una cosa, el chico que me interesa, no eres tu, asi que cualquier chica se te puede lanzar al cuello, a mi no me importa.

-Así que te interesa otro… chicle, eso nunca me lo habías contado, pensé que nunca te enamorarías…

-Plástica, plástica… hace dos años me dejaste de hablar… y ya vez, me parece que encontré a la persona indicada… es inteligente, amable, sensual y muy, muy sexy.

No pude contener la risa, al ver la cara de Ino y de Sasuke…

-bueno, ya que les conté mi secreto… les tendré que pedir que no se lo digan a nadie- les dedique una sonrisa- nos vemos.

-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura-chan, por que les dijiste eso…

Otra vez estábamos en el cuarto, Hinata y yo.

-Pues… por que… yo…

-Estabas celosa…

Mire con recelo a Hinata…

-No… yo…

-Sakura-chan…

-Ok, ok, si estaba celosa… ¿y que?

-Que les mentiste…

Mire a otro lado, odiaba que tuviera la razón.

-Que mas podía hacer, Sasuke no me quiere, solo me esta provocando…

-¿Estas segura?

Una sonrisa triste apareció en mi rostro.

-¿Crees que alguna vez Sasuke permitió que Ino se le colgara del cuello?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Lo vez… solo lo hace… para… molestarme.

-.-.-.-.-

Las once de la mañana del día sábado y yo tirada en mi cama… observando mi interesante techo.

Hinata y Naruto, estaban en sabe Dios donde… y yo aquí, como un hongo, sin hacer nada…

De pronto en mi mente llego la imagen de Itachi, sonriendo…

-Umm creo que iré a buscarlo… tengo ganas de hablar con el…

Así que me arregle un poco el pelo, y salí a buscarlo…

"_¿Dónde estará?"_

Pase por los lugares en los que se suponía que debía estar, pero nada…me senté en un banco del parque…

-¿Dónde estará?

-¿Quién, Sakura-chan?

-Pues a un gatito…- dije mientras le sonreía a la persona que se sentaba a mi lado.

-Pues, yo soy un gatito…- Itachi me sonrió- ¡miau!

Comencé a reír…

-Si, creo que ya encontré al gatito- le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

-Así que ahora tratas a mi hermano de "gatito"…

Un suspiro escapo por mis labios…

-Así es, ahora llamo a Itachi-kun… gatito, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

Sasuke tenía los ojos como rendijas…

-¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡Te esta lavando el cerebro!

Mire atónita a Sasuke, ¡¿Quién fue el primero que me lavo el cerebro?!

-Sasuke, que diablos te pasa…- Itachi se había parado… si que era mas alto que Sasuke.

-Que diablos te pasa a ti, Itachi…

Ya estaba harta de estas peleas sin sentido, tome suavemente del brazo a Itachi y lo jale delicadamente, no puso ninguna resistencia, comenzamos a caminar…

-¡Sakura! ¡Abre de una vez los ojos!

Mire a Itachi, el solo negó con la cabeza…y yo asentí con la cabeza… seguimos caminando y yo seguía tomada de su brazo… era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-.-.--

T-T… sigo depre así que… mejor ni les cuento… T-T mejor respondo sus reviews eso me sube los ánimos! (Inner: ya muchacha… que me voy a poner a llorar! TOT) (pero estoy tan triste por Sasuke… u.u) (Inner: pero se solucionara no?!) (eso espero… ¡!) juaz! Claro que se solucionara por algo he metido al paseo no?! xDD jaja… las esperanzas vuelven!! :D

Bueno ahora si respondo a sus reviews! Y por cierto… déjenme unooo!!

**Black cronos: **Umm… sacas muy rápido las conclusiones… pero mis fics siempre están llenos de sorpresas… nada es seguro… asi que lo único que queda es que se me ocurra algo bueno no?..xD muchas gracias… y date por seguro que mas de una de tus ideas son correctas… cuales… ya veremos! n.n nos leemos!!

**Lore-chan xD: **xD hay lore-chan creo que esta vez si estaba un poquito mas largo no?... xD… pues yo te apuesto 3 helados a que ni yo misma se que es lo que pasara…! u/u… si no lo se, ya veré que hago en el paseo…(inner: es la única chica que veo que escriba y no sabe que es lo que va a seguir en su historia… ¬¬) (no molestes… no ves que estoy OCUPADA?!) (Inner: se da la vuelta mejor me voy por ahí con inner-lore, FEA!!) (fea?!... Dios que hice para merecer esto?!) bueno, espero que te halla gustado… pero te diré, que me gusta mucho como se ven Sakurita e Itachi del brazo… no mejor sigo con lo planeado! xD bueno, nos leemos!!

**Zyafany-company: **Zyafany… TOT… te lo pido, no me llames katsura-san…TOT… llámame katsura-chan! o mejor aun Katsu-chan..."San" es demasiado respetuoso para mi!... somos amigas! n.n

Te juro que cuando leí tu review me sentí genial, muchas gracias…!!... eres genial, me agrada que te guste el fic, lamento haberte metido en el hospital… xD… y sabes tu inner es linda!... no como la mía ¬¬ (Inner: NO comiences!) te das cuenta! Me maltrata!! TOT… lamento la tardanza… pero… creo que valió la pena… no?... y tranquila… espero que las cosas se arreglen en el paseo… :D… pero no te preocupes, es un SasuSaku…. No un ItaSaku… aunque ando tentada x3… no mentira!, bueno, nos leemos!! (Saluda a tu inner! n.n)

**Zara: **Que bueno que te ha gustado!, un favor… síguelo leyendo! n.n nos leemos!!

**Toyii: **jijiji… esta bien que creas en Sasuke… esperemos que todo salga bien! gracias por el review! nos leemos!!

**Kiraira: **Por ahora no puedo afirmar nada… eso ya lo veremos pronto…! n.n espero que estés bien y que sigas leyendo el fic! nos leemos!!

**Namine1993: **quizás Itachi halla oído mal… quizás… pero a mi también me encanta que Itachi ande tan bien con Saku no?... xD nos leemos!!

**Viana.stif: **gracias, espero que este capi, también te halla gustado… nos leemos!

**Setsuna17: **un poco raro no… pero espero que se solucione… xD nos leemos!!

**sAkUrItAkuukiiss: **jajaja pero por que lo quieres matar… pobrecito… xD pero quizas dentro de un tiempo si deseemos matarlo!! xDD nos leemos!!

**Straawberryxlook****: **si… me esforcé tanto escribiendo la canción para que no sea verdad… pero que se hace así es la vida u.u… no mentira! Todavía hay esperanzas!! No hay problema, ya veré como lo soluciono…ojitos llorosos como lo haré TOT, nos leemos!!

**Silent-movie: **sonrisita nerviosa… la cruz?... mejor no me lo imagino, solo por ti las cosas cambiaran… no me gustan la torturas TOT suficiente tengo con mi inner… xD, ya veras como lo soluciono… :D nos leemos!!

**Giuli-Uchiha93**: Gracias no me he tardado mucho no?... espero que te halla gustado!... nos leemos!!

**Bongio: **A mi también me encanto!, pero como que la he liado y no se como arreglarla… xD … pero que no cunda el pánico, lo solucionare…! :D… nos leemos!!

**Esme-chan TS-DN: **La macarena! XD lo siento… pero tenia que darle emocion!...pero la historia continua… ya veras que se soluciona…! n.n nos leemos!!

**Minako Uchiha Yuki: **n.n... De verdad quieres que lo solucione?... o lo dejo así… y logro que Sasuke y Sakura se odien?... xD no me hagas caso!! Lo solucionare… esos dos jóvenes deben terminar juntos! si señor!! Nos leemos!!


	9. Juguemos

Perdooooon!! Disculpenme por ausentarme taaanto tiempo, de verdad mil disculpas… siento no haberlo echo, por favor, no dejen de leerlo, de verdad que lo siento.

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece!!

--

¿Tú y yo?

Cap.9

"Juguemos"

Aquel endemoniado sonidito… procedente de un maldito aparatito ubicado en mi mesa de noche, insistía tercamente en que abriera los ojos…

"_Cinco minutitos mas… por favor…¡me vas a volver loca!"_

-Sakura-chan… apaga esa cosa…

Hinata se tapo los oídos con la almohada… valla solución…

A tientas, golpee el despertador…

"_¿Por qué lo habré puesto a esta hora?...hoy es…"_

_-_¡Viernes!

Hinata y yo nos habíamos levantado de un salto y gritado al mismo tiempo.

Nos miramos…y volvimos a exclamar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hoy es el paseo!

Dicho esto comencé a rebuscar en mi armario todo lo que necesitaba… como siempre todo a ultima hora…

-Hinata-chan, ¿has visto mis shorts negros?

Y sin previo aviso aterrizaron en mi cabeza…

-Gracias…

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Por aquí!

Naruto estaba parado junto a Itachi, ambos agitaban sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Naruto… Itachi-kun…- les salude una vez que llegamos a su lado- Buenos días…

-Par de dormilonas…-comento Naruto con una amable sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, hay que decidir como nos sentaremos…

Observe a Itachi, el me guiño un ojo, le comprendí al instante.

-Yo me sentare contigo, Itachi-kun- le dije mientras le tomaba del brazo.

-Pe-pero, Sakura-chan…-Tartamudeo Hinata.

-Yo me sentare contigo, ¡Hinata-chan!- dijo energéticamente Naruto.

Ella se limito a sonreírle y sonrojarse…el ambiente estaba bastante relajado hasta…

-¡¡Sasukito-kun!!

Todos volteamos a ver lo que pasaba…

"_Sakura, tranquila… respira hondo…relájate…"_

Ino se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke como un mono…mis deseos de aniquilarla eran cada vez mayores…

-¡¡Sasukito-kun!! ¡Yo me sentare contigo!

"_Jah… dudo que Sasuke lo quiera"_

Sasuke la miraba… levanto la cabeza… miro hacia donde nos encontrábamos y…

-Claro, Ino…

Sentí como dos toneladas de piedra con la palabra "celos" inscritas en ellas, caían sobre mí…

Me voltee de inmediato…

-Idiota…

-.-.-.-.-

Todos estábamos ya en nuestros asientos, fue una suerte que nuestro tutor, Gai, me permitiera que Itachi abordara en el bus que trasladaría a los alumnos que cursaban el cuarto año…lo único malo… era que por razones desconocidas… Sasukito-kun y plástica se sentaron justamente delante que nosotros…

-No les prestes atención, Sakura-chan -me susurro Itachi al oído- ya veras como la pasamos bien…

-¡Si!- respondí, mientras le regalaba una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Eso es, adoro verte sonreír…

Un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas… y empeoro aun mas cuando él las toco con sus suaves manos…

-Haruno, me podrías…

Mire a Sasuke, que estaba apoyado en el respaldar de su asiento, con el seño fruncido.

-Perdón… creo que interrumpí…

-Estas equivocado, Hermanito- dijo Itachi con una amable sonrisa.

Sasuke lo miraba con desprecio.

-Que era lo que querías Uchiha…

Sasuke devolvió su atención hacia mí.

-Ah, ya lo olvide…

La cabeza de Ino apareció detrás de su asiento.

-Sasukito-kun, que haces hablando con Chicle…

Sasuke se limito a mirarla…

-Uchiha, plástica, podrían voltearse…no me dejan disfrutar el momento…-les dije con una sonrisita.

-¿Disfrutar el momento con mi hermano?- Sasuke me miraba incrédulo.

-Y que esperabas, Itachi-kun es muy amable conmigo… no como otros.

Sasuke se mordió el labio, giro y volvió a sentarse, Ino no tardo en juntarse con el.

-De verdad que no hay nada mas peligroso que una mujer celosa…-comento silenciosamente Itachi.

-¿Quién esta celosa?-le dije algo ofuscada y mire a otro lado.

Pude escuchar como Itachi abrió su mochila, rebusco un poco y la volvió a cerrar, varios segundos después, sentí como el colocaba un audífono en mi oreja.

Gire a verlo, tenia en sus manos un reproductor de sonido y en su oreja el otro audífono, me sentí tan conectada a el… aunque solo fuera por aquellos audífonos…

-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

-¿Ah? Ah, cualquiera, no hay problema…

El volvió a sonreír.

El resto del viaje, la pasamos así, juntos, escuchando música, conectados solo por un audífono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… despierta"_

Negué con la cabeza, estaba muy cómoda, quien me quería despertar…

-U-un ratito más…-dije media dormida-esta muy calientito…

-Eso es obvio Sakura-chan, estas sobre mi pecho…

Abrí los ojos de inmediato, pude escuchar claramente los latidos del corazón de Itachi, pude sentir sus brazos que me abrazaban cálidamente, poco a poco mi cara comenzó a enrojecer.

-Itachi-kun, dime, sigo dormida verdad… por que si no es así, me voy a morir de la vergüenza…

-Pues es una pena, Haruno, pero no te preocupes iré a tu entierro…

Aquella irritante voz hizo que me separara de inmediato de Itachi.

-Uchiha… tú…quieres morir joven… ¿Verdad?

-Ja… se supone que tu me vas a matar…

-No, ella no- Itachi lo miro con pesadez- yo si.

Lo mire sorprendida, de verdad que me sorprendía.

Sasuke le saco la lengua infantilmente.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿No piensas bajar?

Mire a Naruto, que llevaba sus maletas y casualmente las de Hinata en la mano…luego sacaría conclusiones…

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Y este mis pequeños retoños, será el lado de las chicas!-Exclamaba Gai-sensei a todo pulmón.

-Me pregunto si siempre tendrá esa energía…-me susurro Hinata.

-Quien sabe…

-¡Bueno jóvenes, de aquí en adelante, pueden hacer lo que la fuerza de su juventud les indique que hagan!

-¡Si, Gai-sensei!- respondieron todos a coro.

Poco a poco nuestros compañeros se fueron separando, algunos gritando emocionados y otros saltando de contentos.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Hinata.

-Pues, tenemos varias opciones, este Club es bastante grande…

Comenzamos a caminar, el aire era fresco, el día soleado, un día perfecto.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Dónde esta Itachi-kun?

-Supongo que recibiendo instrucciones de sus tutores… se supone que este año son ellos los que realizaran los eventos…

-¿Me pregunto que clase de juegos pondrán este año?- dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el gras.

-Según e oído, serán juegos clásicos…- comento Hinata.

-¿Clásicos?

-Sip, como las escondidas, "Yo te atrapo, Tu me atrapas", ese tipo de juegos…

-Suena bien…hace mucho que no jugaba así…

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, Hinata y Naruto se la pasaron conversando, mientras que yo… simplemente miraba las nubes, hasta que el cuerpo de algún ser no deseado las opaco.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que me eches el bronceador.

Solo en ese momento me percate que Sasuke estaba en traje de baño, dejando su bien formado torso al aire.

-Que te lo eche Ino, a mi no me molestes.

La expresión de Sasuke era indescifrable, no sabía si estaba molesto o si quería reír.

-Si tu no me lo echa, nadie mas lo hará- dijo solemnemente mientras se sentaba.

-Pues te pondrás como un camaron, a mi no me importa.

-Huy, pero que cruel eres con migo, Sakura-chan.

"_Sakura-chan… me llamo ¡Sakura-chan! Me quiere…"_

-Así que te gusta que te llame así, eh Haruno…

La expresión de alegría que estúpidamente se había formado en mi cara, se esfumo por completo.

Pero ahí venia mi salvación…

-Lo siento Uchiha, si crees que me puse contenta por que me llamaste Sakura-chan estas equivocado, sonreí solo por que ahí viene Itachi-kun…- en parte era cierto.

Ahora la expresión de Sasuke se volvió de piedra…

-¡Chicos!- dijo Itachi al llegar junto a nosotros- los juegos ya van a comenzar…

-Keh… crees que voy a jugar ese tipo de ridiculeces- dijo secamente Sasuke.

-No lo decía por ti enano, pero mejor aun, quizás así me pueda esconder con Sakura-chan.

Sasuke lo miro mordazmente.

-¡Sasuke, juega también! Ya veras que es divertido.

Naruto estaba parado junto a el con una amplia sonrisa.

- Yo opino igual- dijo Hinata.

Sasuke me miro, acaso esperaba que dijera que yo también quería jugar con el…

Suspire, supongo que podía darle el gusto.

-Participa Sasuke, será divertido.

-Lo hare solo por que tu lo has pedido Sa… Haruno- dijo el.

-Claro, claro, ignóranos Sasuke- dijo Naruto.

Itachi metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Supongo que ahora mis posibilidades de esconderme con Sakura-chan han disminuido… pero que se puede hacer…. Desde un principio eran casi nulas…

-A que te refieres Itachi-kun…

-El primer juego será "Las Escondidas"… pero lamentablemente Quinto, comenzara a buscar primero… mientras que el resto se esconde…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cállate Tarado, que nos van a encontrar…

-Pero tu eres la que armas escándalo…

Sasuke y yo, curiosamente, nos fuimos a esconder en el mismo sitio… que molesto es el destino… estábamos detrás de unos matorrales, algo ajustados, pero seguros.

-Te diré una cosa, tu fuiste el que me siguió, así que no me molestes.

Solo Dios sabe el por que de que Sasuke, tontamente apoyara su mano en el matorral.

-Ittaaa… me e cortado…

Pude ver el sangrante dedo de Sasuke.

-Pero si serás tonto…

Rebusque en el bolsillo de mi short, por suerte, siempre llevaba una tirita con migo.

-Dame tu mano.

El la extendió, con mucho cuidado, retire la sangre con mis labios, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, Naruto tenia los mismos accidentes, luego abrí la curita y se la puse en el dedo.

-Listo, ahora quédate quieto.

Sasuke se sentó en el gras, tranquilo, como un niño, simplemente se quedo mirando la tirita.

Así pasaron diez minutos, diez silenciosos minutos.

"_Supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer"_

-Sasuke, te puedo decir algo.

El levanto la mirada.

-Olvidemos todo lo que paso…

--

Perdón… pero esta vez no puedo responder a sus Reviews… pero los agradezco con todo el alma, muchas gracias, el próximo cap no tardara!


	10. Amigos

Mil gracias por sus Reviews… así que no las aburriré mucho! n.n

Disfruten de la lectura

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece… T.T

--

¿Tú y yo?

Cap.10

"Amigos"

-¿Q-que olvide todo?

-Así es, ya estoy cansada de que nos llevemos tan mal.

Me senté a su lado y abraze mis piernas.

-Quieres decir… que también olvidaras la canción…

-Si te digo que todo, es todo

Un gran y agonizante silencio callo entre los matorrales.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

Lo mire directamente, sus ojos… estaban inundados de duda, de temor… eso hizo que desviara mi mirada… si lo seguía viendo por unos instantes mas, me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo quiero…

-Quiero que volvamos a empezar, ¿no te agradaría ser mi amigo?, a mi si me gustaría ser tu amiga…-le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

Parecía que se lo estaba pensando… pero sonrió.

-De acuerdo, olvidemos todo… seamos amigos…

Estiro su mano, mientras sonreía amablemente.

Mi mano apretó la de el, sellando de esta manera, nuestro nuevo comienzo.

-¡Los encontré!

Un muchacho de quinto, había aparecido sobre los matorrales, denunciando descaradamente nuestra ubicación…

-¡Corre Sakura! ¡Corre!

-¡Si!

Los dos salimos corriendo de nuestro pequeño escondite, tratando de pasar al muchacho y poder gritar… ¡Nos salvamos!

-.-.-.-

-¡¡Qué?!

La cara de Naruto era merecedora de una foto… los ojos abiertos como platos, sus rubios cabellos más parados de lo normal, sus fosas nasales dilatadas al máximo y su mandíbula estaba a punto de descuadrarse…

-Naruto-kun, no es necesario que te pongas así…- dijo gentilmente Hinata.

-¡P-pero como no quieres que me ponga así Hinata-chan!-gimoteo Naruto- es un gran shock… como puede ser posible que el enemigo de toda nuestra vida, sea ahora uno mas de nuestra familia…

-¿Familia?- le pregunte.

-Si, Sakura-chan, somos una familia- Naruto estaba a punto de romper a llorar- ¡Hinata-chan es tu madre, yo soy tu padre, tu eres nuestra pequeña!

Un ligero tic se hizo presente en mi ojo… sabia que Naruto era algo celoso… pero llegar a eso…

-Entonces mira a Sasuke, como tu hijo y problema resuelto- le dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

Sasuke dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

-¡¡Y tu de que te ríes!!- grito Naruto con el puño en alto.

-De lo infantil que eres- le dijo secamente Sasuke.

-Serás… pero, si Sakura-chan se pone feliz por eso… no me queda mas remedio que aceptarte… ¡ven a mis brazos hijo mío!

Sasuke suspiro…

-¡Hermana!

Tres segundos después, me abrazo, como un niñito, dejando congelado a Naruto, mientras Hinata y yo reíamos.

"_Creo que es lo mejor…"_

-.-.-.-

-Hasta mañana.

Hinata cerró la puerta, dejando del otro lado, a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Caminamos hasta nuestras respectivas camas, nos tumbamos y reímos.

-Así que las cosas con Sasuke-kun han mejorado notablemente, Sakura-chan.

-¿Tu crees?... solo le pedí que olvidara todo…

Hinata me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Y el acepto… eso si que es curioso… con lo empeñado que estaba en conquistarte.

-Eso confirma que realmente… solo era una apuesta.

Un prolongado suspiro se escapo de mis labios, haciendo mas notable mi desilusión.

"_Es cierto… si los sentimientos de Sasuke fueran verdaderos, no lo hubiera aceptado… supongo… que me conformare siendo su amiga"_

-Sakura-chan… ¿me estas escuchando?

-¿Eh? ¿Ah?... si, si lo hacia Hinata-chan…

Ahora Hinata dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Si te duele por que no lo dices…

Sus palabras me cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría.

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Por que… no importa como, solo quiero estar a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-

-Ahhh… pero que bonita mañana…

Me estiraba, igual que lo hacia un gato, cegada ligeramente por los dulces rayos solares que entraban por la ventana.

-Me pregunto que haremos hoy día…- musito distraídamente Hinata, mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

-Pues, lo que nos plazca- le dije con una gran sonrisa- a decir verdad… quiero ir a la Piscina… según mi mamá… ando muy pálida…

-Si tu estas pálida, yo como estaré, Sakura-chan!

Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, era verdad, la piel de Hinata era mucho mas clara que la mía.

-Pues, busquemos a los chicos, seguro que ya deben estar despiertos.

-Para eso existen los celulares, Sakura-chan.

Hinata saco su celular, marco un número y espero.

-Naruto-kun…¿Cómo has amanecido?- Hinata sonrió- siento mucho haberte despertado… pero, a Sakura-chan y a mi, se nos a antojado ir a la Piscina, ¿nos quieren acompañar?

Hinata tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído, por los eufóricos gritos de alegría de Naruto.

-Lo tomare como un si… -dijo ella- bueno, en media hora estaremos listas.

**Media hora después…**

-Ya dejen de mirarnos como depravados… me dan… miedo…

La cara de Naruto y Sasuke… eran… divertidas…

-Pareciera que nunca hubieran visto a una chica con ropa de baño…-comente algo ofuscada.

-P-pero… es que es la primera vez que veo a Hinata-chan… con tan poca ropa…-comento inocentemente Naruto… aunque eso implicara que la cara de Hinata se tornara de un rojo intenso.

Pero eran algo exagerados… las dos llevábamos un traje de dos piezas, bastante simples y amarrado de nuestras caderas una salida de baño… claro con unas sandalias…

Ahora… lo que debía admitir, que tanto Naruto, como Sasuke, les quedaba de maravilla sus bañadores… sus abdómenes estaban bastante "duritos"…

-Y luego dice que nosotros la miramos como depravados…-le dije Sasuke a Naruto..

El rojo se apodero de mi rostro… que evidente soy…

Mire a otro lado con aire ofendido.

-Presumido…

-Ya…chicos, no peleen-dijo Hinata tratando de suavizar la situación- mejor vallamos a la alberca de una vez.

Naruto tomo del brazo a Sasuke, Hinata tomo el mío y así fuimos caminando hasta la dichosa piscina.

-¡Waaa!- exclamo Naruto, mientras se paraba al filo de la Piscina- Esto es genial…

Justo en ese preciso instante, Hinata, se acerco sigilosamente por su espalda y…Naruto al agua…

Hinata se reía con ganas… pero este crimen no quedaría impune… curiosamente el que la empujo, fue Sasuke… ahora él reía junto con Naruto…

"_Machistas"_

Ahora era mi turno…

"_Ojala que se ahogue"_

Unos pasos, mis manos estiradas… y …¡Sasuke a la piscina!

Me sentía ganadora, tres segundos después, estaba empapada…

¿Cómo diablos había echo Sasuke para arrastrarme hasta ahí?

-A esto es lo que llaman magnetismo animal Sakura-chan…-dijo el divertido-Tu sola te has resbalado… has venido por mi…

Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan patética…quien diablos se resbala de esa forma…

Poco a poco, la risa de los otros tres me comenzaron a contagiar… así que ellos dejaron de reírse de mí, ahora yo reía con ellos…

Fue una tarde genial, no recuerdo la ultima vez que reí tanto como en esos momentos… realmente Sasuke era agradable…y carismático… y apuesto… ¡alto!... se supone que ya no tengo que pensar en eso…

En ese preciso instante el estomago del rubio hiperactivo dijo que tenia hambre…

Todos lo miramos, por más que trato de disimularlo era evidente de que moría por probar algo de comida

-Ahhh… me muero de hambre- comente- como quiero tomar una buena taza de Ramen…

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron.

-Tu también tienes hambre, Sakura-chan- dijo el- entonces como el padre que soy, no puedo permitir que mi única hija desfallezca de hambre, ¿verdad, "Mama"?

Hinata se señalo a si misma. Naruto le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ah, pues… claro que no… lo mejor es que vayamos a comer todos juntos…dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-.-.-.-

-Waaa… que rico a estado…- dije mientras levantaba mis brazos, tres segundos después me refregaba los ojos- pero ahora me muero de sueño.

Después de semejante banquete, quien no tendría sueño… todos tenían una mirada somnolienta y tranquila, incluso… el chico de la mirada fría…

Caminamos como pudimos, tambaleándonos ligeramente, riendo como tontos, como amigos, como hermanos.

"_Me sorprende lo bien que se a acoplado al final… pareciera que siempre nos hubiéramos llevado tan bien"_

Me quede mirándolo, observando lo guapo que se veía cuando sonreía sinceramente…

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?- Sasuke me miraba- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Negué con la cabeza, no era necesario que se lo explicara, solo le diría…

-Estoy feliz, por que estas con nosotros.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, mostrando una notable sorpresa, pero pareció entenderlo y sonrió.

Naruto y Hinata intercambiaron miradas.

-No lo resisto mas… quiero dormir…- me deje caer suavemente en el gras- Buenas noches…

Otro bulto callo a mi lado, era Sasuke.

-Si… Buenas noches…

Hinata y Naruto no esperaron mucho para tumbarse junto a nosotros.

-Buenas noches…

"_Gracias… gracias por ser mis amigos…"_

_--_

Espero que les halla gustado! Aquí la respuesta a sus lindos Reviews!

**Aanneth****: **xDD Gracias! Yo también amo a mi fic! X3, espero no haber tardado…. Y que te halla gustado! Nos leemos!

**Setsuna17: **:) Gracias por los ánimos! Ojala te halla gustado! Nos llenos!

**Sweet.Kaoru: **Lore!! En un principio si me sorprendió! xDD Lamento haberte preocupado… pero el colegio no me deja mucho tiempo… pero me esforzare! n.n (Inner: TT Las tareas son imposibles…)(Tienes toda la razón del mundo, Bicha) (Inner: Tu Mama…) (Tu mama es mi mama… ¬¬) Bueno, dejando de lado mi linda Inner… espero que estés bien, y que el capi halla sido de tu agrado! Mándale saludos a tu Inner..!! Nos leemos!

**Minami016: **O.O Te lo leíste de un tirón?! Sugoi! xDD Y sobre lo tercos que son… pues… eso es lo que los hace interesantes! (Creo xD) espero que te halla gustado! Nos leemos!

**Volovan: **Me alegra que te guste! Muchas gracias por tu Review!

**Zyafany****-company: **TT Perdón!! Perdón por tardarme tanto! Pero ya me perdonaste verdad! n.n De verdad mil gracias, siempre sonrió cuando leo tus reviews… me alegra muchísimo que te halla gustado el Capi, espero que este también!! Nos leemos!!

**Flor-chan: **O.O Itachi mintiendo… pues no lo se! xDD ya veremos…(: Y a mi también me encanta las historias en universos alternos, así las siento mas mías… espero que te halla gustado! Nos leemos!

**Miracle-Angel-Sakura: **:D Es muy agradable saber que te a gustado tanto! Muchas gracias por leerlo… ¿Te a gustado este episodio? … Nos leemos!

**Viana.stif: **n.n muchas gracias! Nos leemos!

**Yureny: **Genial! Gracias por leerlo! Eso me pone muy contenta! Nos leemos!!

**Love123: **n/n espero que no te halla desilusionado… pero, aunque no lo creas… el capi tiene 5 hojas como mínimo… lo triste es que casi nunca paso de las 6 hojas TT pero creo que puedo escribir mas! Muchas gracias por leer!! Nos leemos!

**Ledak: **(: creo que no he tardado mucho verdad? n.n Nos leemos!!

**Missis Uchiha: **:D Ya veras… en el próximo capi, habrá SasuSaku hasta en la ultima esquina!! Las cosas mejoraran… ya veremos quien era el que mentía… ya veremos… n.n Nos leemos!!

**Black Cronos: **Jijijijiji… es verdad… a quien no le gustaría dormir en ese pecho… y abrazada por esos brazos!! ¬ … xDD ¿Qué te pareció este capi? Nos leemos pronto!

**Minako Uchiha Yuki: **Sii… es completamente infantil… pero eso lo hace muuucho mas irresistible!! xDD Nos leemos!!

**KaEdE16: **:D A que no tarde!! X3 mil gracias por tu Review!! Nos leemos!

**Sasusaku95: **Juuu… eso lo descubrirás pronto… dentro de un par de capis… pero será muy interesante… espero que te halla gustado! Nos leemos!!

**Gabriela28: **Gracias por los ánimos! Me dices como me quedo el capi! Nos leemos!!

**Pinguina Uchiha: **Wiii... y creo que no te equibocas!! El corazon de Sasuke es entero para Sakura... pero... no lo se! xDD... es una suerte! justamente hiba a colgar el fic, y me llego la alerta de tu Review!! Nos leemos!!


	11. No me rendire

Waaa!! Lamento la demora… mil gracias por sus Review… bueno, no las aburro mas… aquí esta el capitulo 11

Recuerden: Naruto no me pertenece…xD

--

¿Tú y yo?

Cap.11

"No me rendiré"

Ya han pasado tres días, tres alegres, memorables y dulces días, llenos de risas, de juegos, de cariño y sobre todo, de amistad.

Aunque… todavía teníamos que lidiar con las tontas peleas de Sasuke e Itachi…

Quien lo diría, Sasuke después de todo era tal y como deseaba que fuera, amable, sonriente, atento y considerado… no el estúpido y pedante niño que aparentaba ser en el instituto… o bueno, era así como lo veía antes…

Ahora era uno mas de los nuestros… otro compinche, otro camarada, otro… amigo… solo eso, otro amigo… es curioso, el corazón se me comprime cada vez que pienso que eso no puede cambiar por que yo misma le pedí que fuera así… quizás sea una tonta… pero de una u otra forma… esto me confirmo que…el único que hace que el corazón me lata con mas fuerza, es Sasuke… no hay otro…

-Sakura-chan… despierta…

Lo mire algo perpleja... de verdad que era guapo… solo le pude poner una sonrisa algo tonta.

El sonrió, como los chicos que salen en las propagandas de dentífricos.

-El idiota de Itachi te llama…- dijo aun sonriendo.

Me refregué los ojos con calma…

-¿Y para que?

-Yo que sabré…

Me levante de mi cómodo gras y camine hacia donde estaba el mayor de los Uchiha.

-Sakura-chan, hasta que despiertas…-comento alegremente Itachi.

-Jeje.. lo siento… ¿De que es lo que me quieres hablar?

-Pues… te quería invitar a la fogata que daremos hoy en la noche- Itachi sonrió- será divertido, bailaremos, cantaremos y sacaremos fotografías.

-¡Suena bien!- le respondí con el mismo entusiasmo- Estaremos allí.

-¿Estaremos?

-Claro, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke.

La sonrisa se encogió levemente.

-Bueno… si así lo quieres…

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Una fogata!- exclamo alegremente Naruto.

-No lo grites… idiota- dijo tranquilamente Sasuke.

-No le digas Idiota- le reclame.

-¡Si señora!- respondió con sarcasmo Sasuke.

Le sonreí irónicamente.

-Ya chicos… estamos almorzando…-dijo suavemente Hinata.

-Bueno retomando el tema, ¿vamos a ir?- pregunte.

-Yo si- comento Naruto.

-Y yo- siguió Hinata.

-Ni lo piensen- dijo agriamente Sasuke.

Los tres lo miramos y sincronizadamente dijimos…

-Entonces no iremos.

Sasuke parpadeo varias veces, algo desconcertado por nuestra respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Que no iremos- refuto Naruto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no van a ir?

-Por que si tu no estas con nosotros no tiene sentido ir- le dije mientras sorbía un poco de soda- Siempre ha sido así, o vamos todos o nadie va.

Del tenedor de Sasuke se cayo su trozo de carne y si aumentamos el hecho de que estaba con la boca abierta… pues… era un cuadro muy gracioso…

-Cierra la boca, no quiero ver tu comida…-le dije con una media sonrisa.

Sasuke la cerró y se limito a sonreír.

-De verdad que son increíbles…-logro decir después de unas cuantas cucharadas de comida- Gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ja! ¡En esta sales fatal!- comente alegremente a Naruto mientras mirábamos las ultimas fotos que nos habíamos sacado.

-En cambio a ti la cámara te ama, Sakura-chan…- comento Naruto.

-Pero que dices… en esta sale cabezona- agrego Sasuke.

-¡Hey! No salgo cabezona, fue por tu culpa...-me defendí- tu me has puesto esos dos cuernitos…

-En cambio Hinata-chan sale tan bonita…-dijo Naruto atropelladamente.

-¿Tu lo crees?- dijo algo sonrojada Hinata.

-P-por supuesto…

Sasuke los miraba… una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro.

-Oigan, si es tan obvio que se gustan por que diablos no salen juntos- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, como si hubiera dicho la cosa mas natural del mundo.

Las caras de Naruto y Hinata parecían grandes señales de transito, rojas por completo.

-Naruto, ven con migo un minuto- dijo Sasuke mientras jalaba a Naruto del brazo.

-¿Eh?

-Solo ven.

Diez minutos después volvieron, uno con una sonrisa en el rostro y el otro con una mirada muy decidida.

-Hinata-chan, puedes venir con migo un momento.

Las palabras de Naruto eran suaves, pero decididas.

Hinata asintió, se paro y fue con el.

Sasuke se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Naruto?

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Claro… no sabes de cuantas maneras le he dicho que le diga a Hinata que esta enamorado de ella… ¿Como pudiste convencerlo?

-Pues… le dije que no esperara, que si sentía amor, que lo dijera, le dije que no sea como yo, que por errores estúpidos y por falta de coraje, aleje lo que mas quería de mi vida.

Agache la mirada… sabia a lo que se refería.

-Pero hay cosas que ya no se pueden remediar… creo.

Estuve a punto de decirle: "_No te rindas, yo también te quiero" _pero…

-Aquí están, ya es hora de que vallan a la fogata, muy pronto la encenderemos.

Itachi estaba parado delante de nosotros.

-Si, ya vamos.

Itachi sonrió y se alejo.

-Es mejor que vallamos- le dije a Sasuke.

-Ok, vallamos, hay que divertirnos.

De improvisto, me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

-Sa-Sasuke…

-No pasa nada, no hemos entrelazado los dedos, solo estamos caminando.

La mano de Sasuke era sumamente cálida, tan cálida como su alma.

-.-.-.-.-

Estábamos sentados en el gras, algo distanciados de Hinata y Naruto… que al parecer estaban muy acaramelados…

-Parece que se lo dijo…-comento inocentemente Sasuke.

-Eso parece…

La gran hoguera comenzó a arder con más intensidad, haciendo que los alumnos se emocionaran.

-¡Bailemos! ¡Bailemos!- un grupo de Alumnos de quinto prendieron el sistema de audio… una agradable y cálida música comenzó a fluir.

Sasuke se puso de pie y me tendió la mano.

-Princesa, me concedería el honor de bailar esta pieza con su fiel servidor.

Le sonreí.

-Espero que baile bien, mi señor, si no estaremos en problemas…-respondí mientras tomaba su mano.

-Tranquila… solo usted tiene los dos pies izquierdos… su servidor la guiara a lo largo de la canción…

No supe si reírme o poner una mala cara…

Pronto estuvimos bailando como el resto… de verdad que lo hacia bien… y efectivamente… yo era la de los dos pies izquierdos…

-Me has vuelto a pisar…-se quejo suavemente Sasuke.

-Lo siento…-le dije con una tímida sonrisa.

Seguimos bailando otras tres piezas…

Luego nos sentamos y vimos como bailaban… en especial a Naruto y Hinata…

De pronto nos vimos rodeados de los amigos de Sasuke.

-Sakura, Sasuke… ¿Nos podemos sentar?- Pregunto Gaara, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Sasuke lo miro…

-Y para que pides permiso…

-Jeje… calma…- Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que haces con esa guitarra, Shino?- le pregunte.

-Ah… venimos a cambiar un poco las cosas…-respondió- Sasuke te apetece cantar.

-Je…claro…

Shino le entrego la guitarra.

Sasuke se fijo si estaba finada y deslizo sus largos dedos por las cuerdas, soltando una nota.

-Listo… a cantar…

El ambiente se volvió extraño… de pronto era como si fuéramos una gran familia…

Al principio solo escuchaba la voz de Sasuke acompañada de los acordeones… luego la de Gaara… la de Kiba… la de Shino… y por ultima la mía…

Era sorprendente… los cinco cantábamos, abiertamente, como hechizados… una cálida sensación recorrió mi cuerpo… pero se enfrió cuando me di cuenta de que estaba cantando yo sola… mi rostro se encendió y me calle de inmediato.

-Por que paraste…-Dijo Gaara.

-Es que… me da pena…

-Tienes una voz muy suave y dulce.

Sasuke me miraba con los ojos llenos de… ¿Amor? El corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza.

-¿Tu crees?

-Yo opino igual- dijo Kiba mientras se tumbaba en el gras- deberías cantar con nosotros.

-No es mala idea, Kiba… una chica siempre trae mas audiencia masculina- concluyo Shino con un divertido brillo en sus ojos.

-E-esperen… pero que dicen…- le reproche aun mas roja.

-Sakura, canta con nosotros- dijo amablemente Sasuke.

Lo mire… claramente sorprendida…

-¿De verdad?

-Si… un toque femenino no nos iría nada mal…- concluyo Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa.

Como contagiada por la de el, en mi rostro también apareció otra sonrisa.

-De acuerdo… lo hare.

Todos sonrieron.

-Je… bienvenida…- dijeron al unisonó.

-Si… gracias…- de pronto unas ganas urgentes de ir al baño nublaron mi mente- esperen tengo que ir al servicio higiénico.

Ellos rieron por lo bajo, mientras que me alejaba a paso algo apurado.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar al dichoso baño…

-Itachi, te estas tardando mucho…

-Que desesperado eres Kisame…

Pare en seco… era Itachi y uno de sus compañeros de clase… por algún motivo me sentí tentada a escuchar su conversación…

-Es que ya es mucho tiempo… y recuerda la apuesta esta a punto de cumplir su fecha… y hasta ahora lo único que has hecho es tontear con ella.

La sangre se me helo.

-Es que… no es tan fácil como parece- comento con amargura Itachi- parece que el estúpido de mi hermano me la esta poniendo difícil esta vez.

-¿Sasuke? Que mal Itachi… vencido por tu pequeño hermanito…

-Esto todavía no esta decidido… además, recuerda que el no sabe nada de esto, así que ten cuidado, no debes ir diciendo eso por ahí…

-Je… claro… pero apresúrate, o la pelirosa se te escapara.

No quise escuchar mas… salí corriendo de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Así que sus sentimientos tampoco eran verdaderos… que tonta soy… pensar que Itachi Uchiha se iría a fijar en mi… pero lo que mas me duele… es que yo si le aprecio, yo si quería su amistad… de verdad quería ser su amiga"_

Estaba sentada en una pequeña colinita, abrazando mis piernas, con el rostro apoyado en mis rodillas y observando a las pequeñas luciérnagas que volaban a mi alrededor…

-Con que aquí estabas… pequeña princesa.

-Sasuke… lo siento, me sentí un poco mal y no quería aguarles la fiesta- le dije mientras sonreía un poco.

Sasuke se sentó a mi lado, con la mano a los costados y con las piernas algo abiertas.

-Sakura, retiro lo dicho.

Pestañe varias veces… no tenia ni idea de lo que decía…

-¿Qué es lo que retiras? Ah! ¿Lo del grupo?

Sasuke sonrió…

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Retiro la promesa que hice, no puedo verte como a una simple amiga.

Los ojos se me abrieron mucho.

-Después de cantar contigo, aquellos sentimientos que trate de retener, se soltaron de sus ataduras… no los pude contener…-Sasuke me miro y sonrió- me he vuelto a enamorar de ti.

El corazón me latía con mucha fuerza, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero…

-No… no quiero que me respondas ahora, deseo que lo pienses, quiero que sepas, que mis sentimientos son verdaderos…

Sasuke hizo una pausa.

-Es verdad lo que dijo Itachi- Sasuke bajo un poco la cabeza- al Principio era una apuesta… pero luego, sin querer me enamore de ti, algo en ti me volvió loco… y nació en mi corazón algo que se llama… amor, por eso te digo que no me rendiré.

Solo podía mirarlo, la garganta se me había secado, sentía una especie de alivio… sentía que todo estaba bien.

Le sonreí y volví a mirar a las luciérnagas…

No era necesario que dijéramos algo, el tenernos el uno al otro, era suficiente en ese momento.

--

**Jeeee!! Que les pareció! Les ha gustado?... bueh me lo dicen en sus Reviews!!**

**Yiana.stif: **xDD… lo se… fue algo… Inesperado! xDD… pero bueno, debía causar gracia esa parte! n.n Espero que te halla gustado el capi! Nos leemos!

**Setsuna17: **Jii… gracias, este no ha sido muy gracioso que se diga… pero si muy romántico no? xD Nos leemos!

**Yureny: **Jeje… gracias… ojala que este capi me halla quedado tan bueno como los otros! Espero que lo sigas leyendo amiga! Nos leemos!

**HiiRuKii-cHaNn****: **XDD… creo que si aposto no? xD… pero… al final se enamoro de ella… que cosas para mas cursis escribo… que te ha parecido este capi? Nos leemos!!

**Sasusaku95: **O.O a ti también!! xD a mi me tuvieron que llevar al hospital… no dejaba de sangrar xD… Nos leemos!

**Volovan: **Siento no haberlo podido poner antes… el colegio las pruebas… todo me trae loca.. xD Nos leemos!!

**Kirara: **n.n y ahora se llevan muuucho mejor no? xD Nos leemos!

**Sakura daidouji: **Deseo concedido!! El capi estuvo al 100 de SasuSaku! xD Nos vemos!!

**Kamy-chan: **Ahhhh… es una que invente xD… Jop… Ita-chan es lindo… pero no hay como Sasuke… xD Nos leemos!

**Zyafany-Company: **n.n A Zya o a Tefy xD… me alegra que te guste Ita-chan… pero lamentablemente es el malo de la novela (Inner: O.O Enserioo!) ( enserio..) (No… moriremos… Ita-chan…) (muere sola.. a ver cuando te independizas igual que Tefy-chan) (Inner: Ahhh por ahora no…estoy muy calientita en tu bacía cabecita…) (U… bah, no se para que me gasto) jejeje okas, lo considerare…. Quizás seas la próxima novia de Ita-chan!!... xD espero que te halla gustado! Nos leemos!

**Missis Uchiha: **n.n A que si hubo mucho SasuSaku? xDD… espera un poco mas… que llegara mil veces mas!! Nos leemos!!

**Gabriela28: **Gracias por decir que escribo lindo! Espero de todo corazón que te halla gustado! n.n Nos leemos!

**Black Cronos: **xD Creo que Narutin será el padre ideal no? xDD… me gusto mucho tu Review! Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos!

**MeguSaku: **Siento la demora… pero tu sabes el colegio… y todo eso, bueno, espero que te halla gustado! espero tu opinión! Nos leemos!

**Minakouchihayuki: **Jiii… creo que le contagie un poco de mi torpeza a Sakura! xD… verdad que Sasukin es genial! xDD.. Nos leemos!

**BONGIO: **n.n Eso es algo que yo suelo hacer a diario! xD Nos leemos!

**Pinguina Uchiha: **u.u siento que hallas tenido que esperar… pero a que nuestro cubito de hielo…es mas cálido que nunca! xD… espero que te halla gustado! Nos leemos!

**Cari-sama: **jejeje… espero que con este capi una de tus tantas dudas se halla resuelto. xD Nos leemos!

**Antotis: **n.n Gracias por el Review! Nos leemos!

**Hinata uzumaki: **Bueno… creo que le he puesto algo de NaruHina no? xD… espero que te halla gustado! Nos leemos!

**Trinity17: **jiji… muchas gracias, disculpa la demora! Nos leemos!

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA: **Je… gracias… lamento la demora pero no cuento con mucho tiempo, espero que lo sigas leyendo! Nos leemos!!


End file.
